


172 Baker Street

by battlemage15



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Season 3 Ended Very Differently...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlemage15/pseuds/battlemage15
Summary: “You told me your secrets and I told you mine.  None of this leaves 172 Baker Street.”





	1. Extended Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> What went different at the end of Season Three - A primer for 'Emerald's Flight', my E-rated AU.  
> \- Emerald was spooked from the stadium before Pyrrha could be fooled into killing Penny.  
> \- Cinder's grand plan (shocking) fell apart, but not for lack of effort...  
> \- Yang & Blake confronted Adam as one, and though defeated, Penny arrived in time to drive Adam off (Yang still has both arms)  
> \- Beacon was battered, but did not fall. The Grimm and Atlas' rogue units were pushed back  
> \- Pyrrha (mostly secretly) possesses half the Fall Maiden's power (and is also alive)  
> \- As such, class is still in session at Beacon

Coco Adel pulled her caramel brown two-door sports car into her reserved parking space alongside Stella’s Boutique at 172 Baker Street in the upper class shopping district of Vale. The Huntress opened the scissor door of her Albion Motors GT7 and stepped out into the cool spring air. It was growing late in the day, Coco finally making it back to her home away from Beacon after running a few errands.

It had been a long day and a longer away mission. Her body ached from enduring so much of her powerful weapon’s recoil and her Aura was heavily taxed. On top of that, an Ursa had managed to reach her, knocked her weapon away and nearly killed her. Indeed, if not for the intervention of Velvet, wielding a blue outline of Cardin’s mace, Coco might have been more injured than the faint bruises on her back and the couple of scrapes on her legs.

Her stylish clothing was filthy with dirt and the blood of Grimm. It agitated her to see her cocoa brown shirt and dark brown pants so heavily stained, but it was a part of the job. She hefted her handbag out of her GT7 and stepped away, the vehicle automatically bringing down the scissor door, locking and setting its alarm.

The Huntress pulled on the brass handle of the elaborate glass and steel door of Stella’s and stepped inside, being greeted by instrumental piano music. A young lady working at the checkout counter near the back noted Coco and nodded to her, but immediately focused on her disheveled clothing.

“Just got back in from a mission, huh Coco?” the fair skinned, blue-haired girl called out.

“Yeah Lapis,” Coco replied with a nod as she strutted into the shop. “We were scheduled for a seven day patrol, but our relief was delayed by spring storms coming in off the sea. There were also a lot of Grimm incursions to the north so my team’s mission was extended for another five days.”

Lapis nodded. “Well girl, your clothes look like hell. You might want to get changed before someone tickets you for a fashion crime.”

Coco rolled her eyes behind her aviators.

“Coco’s back?” another female voice called out from the back room of the boutique. A woman in her late thirties with faded red hair came out from around the corner at the back of the shop as Coco passed the mannequins and sparsely stocked racks of high-end clothing.

She smiled at the manager of the boutique. “How you doing Robin?”

“Just checking some stock levels. Your new line of handbags are already almost sold out. We started with three hundred of each on Monday and, as of right now, we are down to about twenty of two designs and thirty of another.”

Coco halted at the handbag display near the back and admired the singular example of each of her three new designs. Each of her spring line of handbags sported her crosshairs logo in metal dangling from a leather strap. She touched one with her bare trigger finger, admiring the craftsmanship and elegance of her designs.

The company Robin used to manufacture her lines never seemed to disappoint.

While Coco preferred the numbers produced of her designs be limited, she did not feel the egotistical need to charge exorbitant prices for her clothing, shoes and accessories. Still, the prices were considerable at 600 Lien apiece as a certain balance between elusiveness and affordability had to be maintained. Coco liked it that even a working class person, if they put aside some discretionary income or had a credit card with even a half decent limit, could walk into Stella’s a leave the proud owner of a _Coco Adel_.

While she was not world famous, Coco’s designs were rapidly gaining in popularity in Vale and had reportedly been seen on of some of Mistral’s fashionably conscious upper class. She had even made a custom handbag for Weiss Schnee so her symbol and name could get out into Atlesian circles when the Heiress had occasion or wherewithal to return home during a break.

For her part, the Heiress attested to Coco she found her frost white on blue handbag functional and fashionable. Weiss had even taken to carrying the wallet designed for the handbag over her old one.

“You think they’ll be gone by close of business tomorrow?” Coco asked, lowering her chin and gazing out over her sunglasses at Robin.

“Positive,” the manager replied, a glint in her bespectacled yellow eyes. “Lapis and Julio have been getting calls all day wondering if we still have any. I keep telling you, we need to make a three thousand of each, not three hundred. We can sell some to other boutiques all across Remnant, sell some on the CCTS and rake in the Lien.”

Coco shook her head.

“What makes my designs special is that they are rare, well made and can only be had here. I told you, I did not get into fashion to have my symbol and name on low quality, mass produced junk anyone can buy almost anywhere. I want every single _Coco Adel_ outfit, accessory or pair of shoes to be as nice and well made as the originals I make upstairs. I’m in this to-”

“-set a new standard, not make money. I know.” Robin rolled her eyes, the two women never quite seeing eye to eye on the subject.

Coco did welcome the difference of opinion, though. It kept her on her feet. Maybe one day she would expand the numbers, but now did not feel like the right time.

The Huntress set her handbag on the counter, the wooden surface creaking slightly under the weight of her compacted rotary machine gun. Coco walked over to a mirror and looked over her clothing, shaking her head. It was not only a mess, but torn at spots and in need of repair.

“Why do you keep doing this, Coco?” Robin asked, coming up alongside the taller, younger woman. “If you just concentrated on your design work, I’m sure you’d be world famous in a year or two.”

While she was a fashionista at heart, and in her mind and the minds of others a talented designer of clothing, accessories and footwear, Coco’s chosen profession was Huntress. It was a strange choice in the eyes of those who worked at Stella’s and her fellow students at the prestigious fashion design school she was attending for Coco to leave for a year’s study at Signal and then to go on to Beacon.

Sometimes she even wondered if she had made the right choice. More than once Coco felt that, as Robin said, if she just applied herself fully to fashion she would become famous and wealthy.

However, deep down, Coco knew being a Huntress was far more fulfilling and noble of a calling. She never questioned her decision to take up such a dangerous life, but occasionally the woman did wonder what could have been even now. Still, there was plenty of time to make her mark on both worlds, being only twenty.

“Hunters and Huntresses are why people can enjoy fashion. Without us, there would be no time for designer handbags and magnificent pairs of shoes or sunglasses.” Coco smiled at her reflection, finding the somewhat grimy woman looking back all the more attractive for her dedication to safeguarding civilization from the Grimm and criminal or even evil people.

Robin shrugged, the door of the boutique opening and the bell ringing. “There are plenty of people to do that job, Coco. Design talent is a rare thing.”

“So is wielding an Aura and Semblance to the degree needed to be a Huntress. Guess which one people can’t live without having around?”

“I don’t know, what’s life without fashion.”

Coco laughed a little. She could not fully bring herself to argue against that point.

Robin straightened out her red button up blouse and turned, nodding to the woman who had just come in. “Good evening. Welcome to Stella’s.”

Coco walked over to a display of three mannequins wearing dresses, the latest from a famous designer. While she avoided ego-maniacal pricing, the woman was not above scowling at the designs of those considered ‘the world’s finest’ and ‘her betters’. Coco touched the fabric with her trigger finger and shook her head, finding the quality not to her high standards.

“Purple and gold? For spring?” Coco glanced at Lapis as the customer walked up to the counter, eyeing the dark brown and gold studded handbag resting on it. “Get out the ticket book. This is a real fashion crime. What did this clown think he was doing, sending this out for sell for so much Lien?”

Lapis shrugged, looking at the customer.

“I’ll take this one,” the customer announced cheerily, pointing at Coco’s handbag. She reached out, grabbed the handle and pulled, but the handbag did not budge. The customer took a step back, starting at the handbag with wide blue eyes.

“It this thing nailed to the counter or full of rocks?”

“I’m sorry Ma’am,” Lapis began, smiling helpfully at the customer, “that’s Miss Adel’s.”

Coco sashayed over on her boots and picked up the bag with ease in her right hand, holding it at her side.

“What kind of handbag is that for it to weigh so much?” the customer asked, seemingly very confused. “Is it made of metal?”

“Yes. It’s a handbag that’s also a gun.” The Huntress looked across the shop at Robin and smiled. “I’m heading up to get some rest. I know we’ve got that show coming up. I’ve almost finalized my designs for it.”

Robin nodded. “Okay then. Get cleaned up, will you? I’m afraid some of whatever is on your pants or shirt is going to get on the clothes.”

The customer blinked, glanced at Coco’s cross hair symbol belt bucket and then looked back into her aviators.. “Miss Adel? You… you’re Coco Adel? I was expecting someone… well, older.”

She got that a lot. It never stopped being annoying, but to Coco, it was understandable. Young designers rarely made the mark she had at her age.

“If you would like a new _Coco Adel_ handbag,” Coco began, pointing her left thumb over her shoulder at the display, “my spring collection is still in stock. Nothing quite like my handbag, but none are.”

She turned, smirked at Lapis and walked into the back of the boutique. Coco moved on through the stockroom past various boxes and racks of clothing. She went up two flights of stairs and down a hallway, arriving at a door away from the rest. She pulled out her scroll and placed it against the door’s reader, the lock clicking open.

Coco walked into her darkened loft on the third and fourth floor above Stella’s, clothing the door behind herself and locking it. She passed through the small dining area, the dimly lit kitchen at the back of the lower floor. She went up the steps and arrived in her living area, her boots clicking on the dark, hardwood floor of the room furnished with black leather chairs and a glass top table bearing various art books and fashion magazines.

The cream colored walls were decorated with framed nouveau prints of beautiful women though the ages and of the various kingdoms and cultures of Remnant. There were also numerous frames bearing prints of black and white photographs of attractive, slim women wearing sunglasses in various states of dress and undress.

One long print of a svelte, ivory skinned woman with long black hair relaxing on a long beach chair in the nude aside sunglasses whose lenses were colored blue adorned the wall above her entertainment center.

The Huntress set her handbag down on a specifically designed black table built to withstand the weapons’ weight. She tapped a button on the stereo and the expensive sound system came to life, the equalizer and indicators lighting up yellow, orange, red and green. Soft jazz music started from the speakers positioned out of sight throughout the lounge-like living space.

Coco placed her sunglasses on the stereo’s supporting metal and glass entertainment center along with her brown leather wallet loaded with Lien. She sighed, resting her hands on the entertainment center and standing in the dark with her eyes closed as the sound of a saxophone playing filled the room and washed over her.

A long sigh left Coco’s lips. She started shaking faintly, recalling the fear she felt when the Ursa pinned her. It was similar to the fear she felt when alone in the forest during her two on two match at the Vytal festival. Something always struck her as strange about seeing Yatsuhashi in that forest when he was knocked out of the match only a second later.

Yang and Pyrrha assured her she was not the only one who saw things that did not make sense during the tournament. Yang in particular suffered for it in the eyes of other students and the general public. In spite of her own eyes, Coco believed Yang. She knew the woman was not so cruel and overly violent as to attack a defeated opponent.

Further, Yang confided in Coco and Pyrrha someone had very likely manipulated their minds, but that her Uncle Qrow could not provide any details on who or how. Among the three women, there was an understanding that if they ever got their hands of who did it there would be hell to pay.

Pyrrha, of all of them, was particularly angered on the subject. She was adamant someone was trying to get her to seriously hurt Penny. Pyrrha also told them she knew that, at some point in her match, whatever influence was upon her suddenly stopped.

What was troubling Coco beyond more distant memories was how early her career could have ended today. Yatsuhashi, the ‘designated tank’ and protector of the rest of the team was out of position and Fox was completely separated from the team, busy fighting three Beowolves.

Velvet somehow managed to cross the distance and get to their leader in time. Coco shook with wide eyes at the memory of the Faunus’ face; how afraid Velvet was for her.

The Huntress sighed, leaning up and composing herself. Her finger graced a button, two lamps coming on in the living area. Their light was dim, adding to the atmosphere of the room. Coco began to unwind, her team having been given a short leave of absence after their protracted patrol in the western frontiers of the Kingdom of Vale. 

They arrived back at Beacon low on supplies and Yatsuhashi had a deep cut on his upper left arm from a Beowolf that got an attack through his flagging Aura. Still, Glynda expressed that she was impressed with their performance during the debriefing. The third-year team was doing very well in the eyes of the professors and staff of Beacon.

Considering their exhaustion and the difficulty of the final stage of their patrol, driving Grimm from a nest near an important stone bridge, Headmaster Ozpin granted them an extended weekend. They would not have to report back to classes until Monday morning rather than Friday.

It was a nice gesture from the Headmaster. One Coco would take full advantage of.

She headed down the steps to the somewhat smaller first floor of her loft and passed through the small dining room. The currently curtained bay window overlooked the lower districts of the capital and out to the river. She walked into her small kitchen and flipped a switch, a few lights coming on.

It had been a while since she stayed at her loft. Coco had removed the perishables from her refrigerator almost a month earlier and left the place clean. Aside a light layer of dust on everything, her nice home away from the dorm was still in good shape. She removed her gloves and stuffed them in a pocket on her pants.

That dust would not last long.

Coco picked up a dishcloth, wet it in the sink and began wiping down the counter tops, stove top and around the sink, getting the kitchen ready for cooking. She still had non-perishables in her pantry and some soup and crackers would make for a decent dinner. The Huntress folded the cloth and placed it on the wide stainless steel edge at the back of the kitchen sink.

As she headed for the pantry to get a can of soup the buzzer for her loft’s front door went off. Coco blinked and stopped at the pantry door and looked out of the kitchen through the dining area at the front door. The buzzer sounded again after ten seconds. The woman walked out of the kitchen, unlocked the door and opened it, a bit surprised at who greeted her.

Velvet stood outside her door, seemingly a little confused. The expression left the Faunus’ face in favor of a bit of surprise as she caught sight of Coco.

“Wow, the girls downstairs weren’t lying. When they told me you had a place up here, I almost didn’t believe them. This is a very nice part of Vale.”

Coco noted the two square white boxes in her teammate’s arms as well as the white bag of small containers dangling from her left arm. The blue logo of a stylized circle filled with various white shapes within two blue chopsticks was instantly recognizable to her.

“Sushi Aoi,” the Human as much asked as pointed out, looking over the bag and boxes.

“Yeah, I thought you might be hungry. I picked up some bento boxes and a few little snacks. It was a little expensive, but after almost two weeks of field rations, I wanted something tasty. I was going to ask if you wanted to come along, but you had left already so I figured I’d find out where you went and would bring dinner to you.”

She smiled wider at Velvet, always happy to see her teammate, but now very much so. “Sushi beats the hell out of chicken noodle soup and salted crackers. Please, come on in Velvet. Make yourself at home.”

Velvet stepped into the dining room and looked around, finding the cream walls decorated with framed fashion sketches in various colors of pencil. Coco took the bento boxes and set them in the kitchen, retrieving her rag and quickly dusting the small dining table. She noted the Faunus seemed a little surprised by her surroundings.

“Wow,” Velvet whispered as she looked over the sketches adorning the walls. “Yatsu told me you had a place in town you stayed at some weekends, but I never thought it would be so nice. I was expecting a small apartment or efficiency, not a loft in the boutique district.”

“It’s one of the perks of part ownership of Stella’s. I get a really good rate for renting this loft. It’s not that I mind our dorm room, but, well, while I like Fox and Yatsu, sharing a dorm with men is not entirely what I had in mind.” Coco faintly waved her hand before her nose. “Nothing but love for them, but they can smell sometimes.”

Velvet laughed a little. “I don’t mind so much, but I can understand.”

Coco opened the curtains and dusted the wooden seat of the bay window, the setting sun making the cloudy spring sky a brilliant painting of oranges, reds, yellows and purples over the city below. The lights of Vale had not yet come on, but soon they would. The view still astounded Coco at times, considering the very preferential rate she got on the loft.

“I also like my privacy when I work on my designs.” She gestured to a side room off the dining room, the tools of her other trade within. “I need somewhere to store my sewing machines, dress mannequins, leather working tools and supplies.”

“I never will thank you enough for designing and making my field outfit,” the Faunus replied, setting down the bag of snacks and sides and looking over her long sleeved, short brown jacket and similar shorts along with her golden accented black leggings and boots. Like Coco’s clothing, Velvet’s was stained with dirt and blood, one of her golden shoulder guards sporting a steel-tone metallic gash where the Ursa had struck the Faunus when she came to her leader’s aid.

“If I recall correctly, you did so profusely.” The Human smirked, remembering that day well.

Velvet smiled a little. “Yeah, I did. Still, thanks.”

“Not a problem. Designing your outfit was a lot of fun and got me using new materials outside of my comfort zone. I should be the one thanking you for getting that Ursa off of me earlier today.”

“What are teammate’s for?”

Coco smiled at her friend and placed the bento boxes on the table, Velvet bringing out small containers of rice, dumplings and spiced edamame from the bag. The two women set up the table, Coco breaking out two pairs of higher end chopsticks. Sushi was one of her favorites and while Aoi’s was not her first choice, it was a solid third. The price was also the best in terms of affordability to quality and was likely why Velvet chose it.

The Human Huntress knew her teammate’s were not as affluent as she. Coco was from a family with means and had a profession beyond Huntress that paid well. Still, she very much appreciate the gesture from Velvet and would show her only the finest hospitality just like her parents taught her to. She hit a button on a small console on the wall, the soft jazz music on the floor above coming through speakers in the dining room.

“What would you like to drink? I have cherry soda, various teas and a selection of liquors.”

“Do you have any fruit juice?”

Coco shook her head, still smiling faintly. “No, it would have gone bad while I was away at Beacon and on missions. I can make some tea, though. Since we don’t have to report in tomorrow, we can have a few harder drinks as well. I have a nice saké to go with this sushi. It won’t take much to heat some up.”

The Human walked into the kitchen, opened a cabinet and brought out a bottle of saké with a simple black and white label and a golden cap on it. It was a high end brand, just a quarter of the bottle easily worth more than the food on the table. Being a modestly successful fashion designer with a twenty percent stake in a successful boutique to sell her designs in allowed Coco to afford plenty of nice things without having to ask her parents for a dime.

Velvet smiled faintly, her eyes widening. “Oh, I don’t think it’s right that I drink your Gin Rizābu. That’s very good, but very expensive. I can have some tea or even a cherry soda.”

“Nonsense. I wasn’t expecting a guest or dinner, so the least I can do is treat a guest bearing dinner to a few drinks. Trust me, a bottle of Gin Rizābu and some oolong tea imported from Mistral is the perfect companion to a meal like this. Anyways, what's a few drinks of the good stuff between friends?”

Coco retrieved a set of porcelain saucers for the saké and a small heating cradle. While she preferred her privacy, having never told Yatsuhashi where she lived while off campus, only that she had a place, it was nice to have Velvet over.

Of all her teammates, Coco always felt she was closest to the Faunus. She felt a certain level of protectiveness for the shy young lady.

Sharing dinner and drinks with her sounded like an excellent way to spend an evening.

“If you could finish setting up the table I’ll get the drinks going.”


	2. We Watch Each Other's Backs

Coco and Velvet sat at the small dining room table sharing dinner as the array of colors in the sky beyond the bay window began to shift from sunset’s pallet towards darkness. Smooth, soft jazz played faintly and the two wall sconces of the dining room were on a dim setting, adding some atmosphere to the meal. It was as close as Coco could get her loft to the feeling of a trendy sushi parlor.

Before each of them was an open bento box, the women slowly enjoying their meal of varied sushi rolls, noodle dishes, spiced vegetables and nigiri sushi accompanied by pickled radish, wasabi paste and a dark and thin spiced soy sauce. A black iron kettle of hot oolong tea sat on a wooden holder in the middle of the table alongside a white and blue porcelain saké bottle resting on a matching warmer with a lit tea candle inside.

Compared to what Coco was planning on having for dinner and the rations of the previous twelve days, Sushi Aoi’s bento box was heavenly. She lifted a piece of a sushi roll and dipped it into the dark soy sauce, lifting it to her lips and taking it into her mouth, chewing slowly and daintily. The flavor of the spiced crab, avocado, spicy mayo and chives along with the sushi rice was wonderful. Across the table, Velvet lifted a pork gyoza dumpling from a small container near the middle of the table and quickly devoured it.

Indeed, while the Human ate slowly and sought to enjoy every bite of her food so long as they were not rations, the Faunus was always quick to eat her meals no matter what they were. It was something Coco never got around to asking about.

“I know you’re used to having to eat fast out in the field Velvet, but you can slow down a little if you want.”

The Faunus smiled sheepishly as she chewed on the pork dumpling. She swallowed, lifted a black ceramic cup with no handle filled with steaming tea and took a long drink. Velvet set the cup down and sighed.

“Sorry, just force of habit. At the state house if you didn’t eat quick enough someone else got seconds and you didn’t.”

Coco tilted her head. Velvet’s time at Vale’s state house was a topic that never came up, but curiosity got the better of the Human.

“I know you lived with your mother in a small town in Western Vale and that you went to Pulse Academy until coming to Beacon. When were you in the orph- sorry, my apologies. When did you live in the state house?”

Velvet’s hand came down a little, some of her smile fading. Coco immediately realized she was likely prying into something that was best left alone.

“Nevermind, my apologies.”

“No, it’s fine.” The Faunus sighed, her eyes narrowing a bit from some hint of sadness. “I lived with my mother from thirteen years old on once she realized I was at the state house. I spent three years, from ten to thirteen, there. Before that, I lived with my father and his girlfriend on an island off Menagerie.”

Coco had no idea Velvet was originally from Menagerie. She always heard mixed stories about the place. It held a number of vibrant cultures and some beautiful places, but it also lacked many things one would considering a part of modern society. Amenities such as modern hospitals, good schools, access to the CCTS, reliable power and even reliable roads were not things associated with Menagerie. The ad-hoc ‘Faunus Nation’ also lacked a strong central government, meaning it lacked police. In some parts of Menagerie, Coco had read, the White Fang were the authorities.

All in all, it was not somewhere the Human was eager to visit. She lifted her white and blue porcelain saucer of saké and took a sip, remaining silent and allowing her teammate to continue. 

“I suppose you’re wondering how I ended up at the state house. My father was okay, I suppose. At least, when I was younger. He and my mother did not get along too well from the time I was about five. My mother moved away to Vale and left me with my father because he had work and could support me. It was fine, too. At least, until she came along.”

“His girlfriend.”

Velvet nodded. “Kiska. Not to sound a little self-prejudiced, but that tail of hers should have let my father and I know right out the gate the woman was a rat.”

The Faunus almost spat that last word.

“What happened, if you don’t mind my prying?”

Velvet shook her head, lifted her bento box and shoveled a bit of the spiced vegetables into her mouth. She chewed, swallowed and ran the side of her hand over her lips.

“When I was young, my mother taught me that, while Humans had done bad things to Faunus, not all Humans were bad. Some, in fact, had helped fight for our rights at the beginning. My mother told me much later, when we were reunited, she knew what hate could do to a child, so she didn’t want me to carry it in my heart. She wanted me to understand being Human or Faunus did not make someone bad or good; what they did made them bad or good.”

Coco nodded, unable to internally find fault in that logic. Her own family did not instill this into her, but they did not instill one opinion or another into her. She did play with two Faunus kids growing up, so Coco knew that likely colored her perspective of the world with an egalitarian lens.

In retrospect, that was probably her parent’s intentions.

“Father, well… he was less open minded, but he never contradicted my mother until they split apart. Even then, he didn’t say much about Humans.” Velvet lifted her black cup of tea and took a long drink, emptying it. “Kiska had a very different view on Humanity.”

“Not a positive one, I’d imagine.”

Velvet shook her head, her rabbit ears swaying slightly. “Not at all. I was too young to understand why she was so angry and hateful about Humans. Later on I realized the newspapers she was reading were White Fang newspapers.”

The Human clenched her teeth a little as she lifted a thin sliced piece of pickled radish from her bento box. She had read through a White Fang newspaper called ‘The Voice of the Oppressed’ once. To her mind, it was pure anti-human hatemongering and propaganda based loosely off actual events. Coco frowned as she chewed on the pickled radish.

Velvet seemed to sense her Team Leader’s sentiments.

“Exactly. Kiska was always going on about how Humanity was this and Humans were that. My father didn’t resist all that much, probably because the woman was both scary and attractive, but eventually she started trying to ‘educate’ me about Humans.” Velvet lowered her eyes, her rabbit ears drooping a bit. “Being a young girl who still loved and missed her mother, I held on to the beliefs she instilled in me.”

“That couldn’t have been fun for a little girl.”

The Faunus fell silent for a while, staring at her empty cup of tea. Coco leaned up, taking note, and picked up the tea kettle. She moved to refill her guest’s drink, but Velvet waved her off.

“Can I have some saké?”

“Of course.” Coco nodded, setting the tea kettle back on its holder and lifting the porcelain saké bottle by the top. She filled a saucer with the alcohol and handed it to Velvet, the woman accepting it with a faint smile and a nod.

She could feel a line had been crossed. Coco decided to move from the subject and not ask her friend to recall any more painful memories.

“If it’s too much, you don’t have to. We can talk about any-”

“No, I’ll be fine,” Velvet replied before sipping at the liquor. “I’ve mostly kept this to myself, aside my mother. I think it’s important you know, being my Team leader. It’s part of the reason I became a Huntress.”

Coco nodded, respecting her friend’s wishes. She picked up some sauced yakisoba noodles with beef, carrots and chives in her chopsticks.

“Kiska hated that I would not hate Humans the way she did and the way my father was beginning to. One day, when I was eight, she told me about how the Schnee Dust Corporation exploited Faunus labor in Vacuo. I was still young and it made me sad. I think I even remember saying Mr. Schnee was a bad man for doing those things, but I would not take that extra step and condemn all of Humanity as bad.”

The Faunus’ hand began to shake a little. She drank the rest of the saké and set down the saucer, reaching out and taking up the bottle. Velvet refilled her saucer and offered the bottle back to Coco, the Human accepting it and doing the same.

“That was the first time Kiska punished me for not hating Humans. She called me a bootlicker and a lap animal and dragged me to the kitchen by my ears. She stood there and made me clean the entire thing, telling me that was going to be my life. That some Human would ‘own’ me and that I would be their slave because I didn’t hate them enough to keep it from happening.”

Coco slowly replaced the bottle of saké on the heater. She blinked a few times, deep down wishing she had her sunglasses on to hide the emotion in her brown eyes. It was slightly crushing to know the situation a young Velvet grew up in.

“Your father?”

“He got mad at her the first few times she punished me, but after a while, he started believing what she was saying. He started reading the White Fang newspapers too.” Velvet sighed. “That went on for a year and got worse after a while. Kiska started hitting me with a leather strap when I would disagree with her about Humans. She just got angrier and angrier that I would not give in to hate like she did.”

The Human swallowed hard, much of her appetite evaporating. She set her chopsticks down on the edge of her bento box.

“I didn’t know it at the time, but Kiska was basically working in support of the White Fang. Slowly, she got my father doing so as well. He worked in a workshop making tools. He started stealing some tools for the White Fang and eventually even got his hands on some Dust for them. He got caught the second time he tried to steal Dust and was fired. That’s when it got bad.”

She could see Velvet’s appetite was gone now, too. The Faunus seemed to shrink a little in her seat. Coco deeply regretted bringing up the subject, her feelings a mixture of anger and hate for a woman she had never met and sadness for what her teammate and friend had gone through while so young.

The Human noted Velvet’s hand resting on the table. Coco’s protective instinct towards her friend spoke and her hand reached out, resting on top of the Faunus’. She smiled at Velvet warmly, giving an offer of silent support. A clear indication someone gave a damn.

Velvet nodded faintly, seeming to appreciate the gesture.

“I went hungry a few times as punishment for not seeing things their way. That’s when it became ‘their way’, not just Kiska’s. My father started punishing me, too. One day he was very angry. He still had no work and we were out of food and money. Kiska started badgering me, telling me everything was my fault. I… couldn’t do that anymore. I couldn’t take that anymore.”

Velvet sighed, hanging her head. Coco gave her hand a squeeze.

“I picked up a chair and threw it at her. Called her a few choice words while I was at it.”

Coco blinked, a little surprised to hear her very kind hearted and mild mannered friend would do such a thing if pushed far enough.

“I broke a window and that was the first and only time father beat me.”

She should have expected it, but Coco could tell that memory was particularly painful for her friend. The Human averted her eyes from Velvet, looking at the food on the table.

“Velvet, I’m so sorry...”

Velvet closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, the saxophone of the current song upbeat. Her brown eyes reopened, a faint smile on the woman’s face and her rabbit ears perking up a bit more.

“Don’t be. A week later, I was sent off on a boat to Vale with a letter to give the people at the port. I was sad and crying because they had sent me away, but after a while, I was happy. I didn’t have to deal with them anymore. Years later, I found out they did it so both of them could join the White Fang.”

“What happened after that?”

“Both of them were killed in a raid on a White Fang camp in Mistral.”

Coco frowned a bit, shaking her head.

“I’m not happy about it either, but I ask myself every time I think about it, _what did they expect to happen_?”

“Not to sound callous, but the orphanage was probably better. Sorry… state house.”

“It actually was, overall. I was still picked on, mostly by Human kids because of my ears. I wanted to fight back, but fighting was not allowed and, well, the last time I fought back… I’m a little hesitant to do it.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“I should have, but I did not want to lose another home. Some of the people working there were quick to stop the bullying, but others… they probably didn’t like Faunus very much. The first year was the worst, but after a while the meanest kids were too old to stay and those left weren’t so bad. Mostly just name calling. After what I went through, I can handle names.” 

The Faunus brightened up a bit, taking another sip of her saké.

“This is very good.”

Coco nodded, smiling faintly. She was happy to see her friend’s mood improving.

“So then, one day out of the blue, my mother showed up. I don’t know how she found out where I was, but she did. I got to go home with her. We didn’t have much and money is still tight, but I got into Pulse Academy and ever since things have gotten better.” Velvet pulled her hand out from under Coco’s, picked up her chopsticks and lifted a piece of sushi from her bento box with a smirk. “Beacon has been great. Aside Cardin, that is.”

Coco smiled wider, brightening up at memories. “Yeah, once we caught him in the act of pulling on your ears, he changed his tune when Yatsu lifted him off the ground by his ankle.”

“I think his bullying of me stopped the moment you punched him in the stomach a few times while he was hanging upside down,” Velvet said with a faint laugh. “You had some choice words for him, too.”

“I think I called him an asshole, a dick and a mother fucker.” The Human shook her head, laughing still. “Doesn’t compare to Kiska, though.”

“No.” Velvet smirked. “She was a right cunt, that bitch.”

Coco laughed, picking her chopsticks back up. She had never heard her friend swear before. It was a little bizarre to her, but the swear words just seemed to roll off Velvet’s tongue thanks in no small part to her accent.

“Sounds that way to me.”

“I do have to give Kiska credit for one thing,” Velvet started, lifting her other piece of nigiri from her bento box. “In a way, she proved to me how far I would go for my beliefs. She was also living, breathing and screaming proof their were people in this world that needed to be kept from the good people. While I was at the state house I read a book about Hunters and Huntresses and realized that’s what I wanted to do with my life.”

Coco blinked, realizing everything her friend had gone through had, in the end, shaped her for the better. She nodded, now having a better picture of who her teammate was inside.

“I wish your time at Beacon went better.”

“Yeah, but that’s over now. Thanks for stopping Cardin, Coco. I’ll always appreciate that. Nobody stood up for me for years until that day. I wanted to but,” the Faunus sighed, “I can face down Grimm, White Fang and bandits, but something about people who should be on your side...”

The Human shrugged, thinking little of it. “We’re a team. We watch each other’s backs.”

“Fox, Yatsu and you are the best friends I’ve ever had. The guys always watch my back when Cardin and his teammates are around and you made my field outfit and helped me make my camera.”

Velvet broke eye contact with Coco and smiled, looking out the window as the last bit of color began leaving the sky. Soon the stars would be out.

“I knew you had some Lien, Coco, but I never really imagined how much and how generous you could be. I couldn’t afford a proper weapon after my old one broke in my first year and you went through all the trouble of getting me something I really wanted. Something that I could use my Semblance with to full effect.”

“When I was young, my parents taught me to help those less fortunate than me. They used to make sure I did a lot of volunteer work with them.” Coco noted Velvet was looking a little embarrassed at her words, the Faunus cheeks reddening a bit. She realized she was coming off as self-important again.

“Not that I’m saying I’m any better than anyone, well, _I sometimes think I am to be honest_ , but I just liked helping you out, Velvet. That’s what I’m trying to say. You are my teammate and friend. I’m happy to share and help.”

Velvet lowered her head a little along with her rabbit ears, still a touch of red in her cheeks. She lifted a piece of nigiri sushi to her lips and ate it quickly, still not shaking habits formed in the state house.

“I know you do. That’s why I trust you so much and am so happy we are on a team together. If there were more people like you in Remnant, Human or Faunus, it would be a far better place.” Velvet’s brown eyes matched with Coco’s, more than a little bit of earnestness in her gaze. “You are a really great leader, Coco.”

The Human smiled a little, picking up the small container of spiced edamame and eating a bit. Her teammate’s words flowed about in the back of her mind along with recollections of the day’s events. On the one hand, her ego always enjoyed praise. On the other, her small sense of self-conscious questioning almost rejected the sentiment out of hand.

Coco ate a few chopstick loads of the spicy vegetables and sighed, not feeling worthy of the praise in spite of how much she enjoyed hearing it.

“You know, I’m not all that great at it to be perfectly honest.”

The Faunus blinked. “What are you talking about? You’re awesome, Coco. Your plans are solid, we all respect you and you are a heck of a fighter.”

Coco shook her head. “I’m not half the fighter you, Yatsu or Fox is. I only went to Signal for a year and barely got into Beacon through the entrance exams. I did really good on the written portions, but the endurance test was hard for me. I failed to run enough laps the first two times and only barely got the minimum within the allotted limit on the third and final attempt.”

Velvet seemed taken aback. Coco had kept that weakness to herself, only the professors of Beacon aware of her stamina difficulties and the source. As strong and self-assured as Coco seemed to be to everyone who knew her, the woman was somewhat insecure about her lack of stamina over a prolonged time.

Sure, Coco could lay out a mean kick and wrangle the monster that was her weapon of choice for a long while, but her ability to do so waned far faster due to her condition. She had lived with an underlying health issue since her birth that, while not fatal, did cause her to tire far quicker than her level of fitness would allude to.

Her condition also had another, less relevant side effect.

There was also the matter of being afraid to fight alone with nobody to watch her back. A flash of Coco’s two versus two at the Vytal Festival filled her mind. She remained calm and pushed it aside.

“I mean, look at what happened today. I couldn’t have gotten away from that Ursa if my life depended on it. My life did depend on it and you had to bail me out.” Coco set down the edamame and lifted her saké saucer, having a drink of the warm, smooth liquor. “I don’t have all the training you three got at the Primary Academies.”

“But Coco, you usually do the most damage to the Grimm out of all of us.”

“I made a monstrosity of a weapon to compensate for my lack of close combat ability and staying power.” The Human waved off Velvet before she could begin anew. “Sure, I can swing my handbag pretty hard and kick and punch hard thanks to my Semblance, but I can get in trouble if a fight goes too long. I also lack a lot of close combat skills. You, on the other hand, have a firm grasp of a wide range of fundamentals that your Semblance can build on.”

“Maybe, but I wouldn’t be half the Huntress I am now without you supporting me.” Velvet smiled at Coco warmly, a bit more blush in her cheeks as she raised her saké saucer. “My dream weapon was unheard of. A camera that captures the shape and functions of weapons and then projects them as hard light holograms? ' _Impossible_ ', the Workshop Professor told me at Pulse.

The Human blinked. It was a difficult weapon to create, but certainly not impossible. It was not cheap and Coco had become something of a savant in the workshop with the auto-forge, rapid lathe and the nano-fabrication equipment, but where did a Workshop Professor get off telling a student Huntress her weapon idea was not possible?

She did wonder how much of Velvet’s experiences at Pulse and even Beacon were colored by her species or, more likely, her lack of financial means.

“Coco, between the weapon you helped me build, and payed for by the way, as well as your tactical advice I’d be dead by now. I don’t think anyone is as skilled in the workshop as you. Even Ruby has gone to you for tips and have you seen Cresent Rose? You’re great Coco. I think you’re excellent.”

Coco was taken a bit aback, but at the same time her ego was stroked. She smiled faintly, a bit of a twinkle in her brown eyes, the self-conscious part of her inner self remaining silent. Velvet leaned back a little in her chair, seemingly unsure what to make of her Team Leader’s warm expression.

The Human shook it off, laughing a little. “Sorry, just like hearing those words.”

Velvet tilted her head, the sky beyond the bay window darkening to a deep blue, purple above and black beyond. Coco sighed, deciding honesty was best.

“I’m a bit of an egomaniac at times.”

“Oh.” The Faunus laughed a little, some of the red leaving her face. “You didn’t think we knew that? It was the first thing Fox noticed about you and Yatsu got it within a week.”

Coco laughed, figuring she should have known her team of trained Hunters would have seen that about her by now. Still, her pride and ego bruised, if only slightly. It was not something she was so much ashamed of as aware.

“When did you figure it out?”

“When you presented my field outfit to me.” Velvet gestured to her clothing. “I couldn’t stop gushing and I could see that glint in your eye you just had even through your sunglasses. You were enjoying all the praise I was heaping on you.”

She let out a somewhat nervous laugh and finished the saké in her saucer. Coco had indeed enjoyed that. Very much so. Perhaps too much.

“Yeah…”

“Hey, you deserved all of it and more.” Velvet smirked, pointing at the bottle of heating alcohol. “You mind if I have some more saké? It’s very good.”

Coco lifted the porcelain bottle, finding it running low. She picked up the glass bottle of Gin Rizābu, removed the golden cap and set about filling the white and blue bottle once more.

“So, how is Yatsu?”

“Doing good. Fox told me they were going to have pizza.” Velvet bobbed her head back and forth, causing her long brown rabbit ears to sway once more. “I feel kind of guilty we are having such a great dinner with drinks and the guys are back at the dorm room eating Slim’s and drinking cola.”

The Human sealed the bottle and shrugged. “I’ll make it up to them after our next mission. Steak, baked potatoes and all the beer they can drink. Might set me back with Yatsu, but he’s one hell of a tank. Saved my ass plenty of times.”

The Faunus nodded. “Mine too.”

“Until then, though, let’s enjoy our dinner. Anyways, Slim’s isn’t so bad once you get over the grease, the lack of flavor and the long delivery time.”

Velvet laughed as Coco lifted the container of edamame back to her chin and resumed savoring her food in singular bites and long, slow chewing sessions. The Faunus plucked another piece of sushi from her bento box and devoured it quickly.

The large bottle of Gin Rizābu still had more than half its contents left, there was plenty of food and the jazz playlist was set to infinite loop. Coco was enjoying their evening meal in and could tell Velvet felt much the same.

The night was just beginning and the company was good.


	3. Thursday Night Girl Talk

The two women laughed as they climbed the stairs to the upper floor of the loft. Velvet took in a few more framed design sketches and stopped at one, obviously recognizing it as her own outfit. Coco glanced back down from the landing, the bottle of Gin Rizābu in one hand and her saucer in the other, still laughing lightly.

They had continued their meal, the subject of conversation shifting to shenanigans Team CFVY had gotten into their first year before they became ‘respectable’ their second year. A particular bit of larceny on the part of Fox and Coco in regards to a certain professor’s riding crop was always a pleaser, if kept a closely guarded inside joke amongst the four.

Glynda finally found her riding crop taped into the empty left hand of a statue of a Huntress standing on the grounds of Beacon. The Huntress stood victorious over a Beowolf, as always, but Team CFVY placed a red rubber ball gag into the creature’s open mouth and a leather BDSM eye mask on the Huntress’ upper face.

However, it was the purple and black cape cut exactly like the professors bearing a finely stitched facsimile of her crown symbol upon the back that was the not so subtle allusion as to who the statue was supposed to represent. If Glynda ever figured out who pulled that prank, there would be no statute of limitations short enough to save the students in question.

The entire event, including the two hours of sunlight the ‘Dominatrix Huntress’ stood bootheel on a submissive Beowolf, was documented in digital photographs on every third and fourth year student’s scrolls and were still distributed on occasion to new students as proof of the event.

One picture of Glynda from that day, upon seeing the spectacle put together by team CFVY, almost defied biology. Coco still was not sure a woman’s face could turn that harsh of a shade of red, yet the proof was on her scroll to this day.

There were always whispered, unsubstantiated rumors about professor’s ‘extracurricular interests’, but Coco was certain Glynda’s expression in that picture was proof enough.

The Faunus smiled at the sketch of her field outfit, still laughing faintly. Her cheeks held a bit of fluster, likely both from laughter and the influence of good saké. She continued up the steps, her saucer in one hand and the now cooled heating base and porcelain bottle in the other.

Coco set the glass bottle of saké down on the glass table along with her saucer and went back to Velvet as she reached the landing, taking the heating base and bottle. She went to the table once more, set the heater down and picked up a long lighter, starting a fresh tea light to warm the porcelain bottle. As she lifted the bottle of Gin Rizābu to fill the blue and white bottle the Human noted her teammate.

Velvet stood at the landing, looking around the lounge-like living space. Her brown eyes were wide, the Faunus blinking a few times as her mouth hung slightly open. She took a few steps and stopped before the black entertainment center bearing the stereo filling the room with smooth jazz.

Coco sealed the glass bottle, still a third of the contents within, and walked up alongside Velvet, looking at the long, framed black and white print of a photograph of a nude woman relaxing on a long beach chair. The Faunus seemed to swallow dryly, looking about the room, the picture above the stereo not the only one featuring a woman in some state of undress.

A black and white photograph of a topless, very modestly endowed mouse-eared Faunus with the thin body of a fashion model in tight fitting jeans and red-lensed sunglasses adorned another spot on the walls. Her hair was fair as was her skin. The Faunus model’s nipples were pierced with small captive rings, one dangling a short chain with a handgun charm.

“That’s Margot,” Coco began, gesturing her thumb to the photograph of the mouse Faunus. “She’s a fashion model from Atlas. I’ve worked with her in the past. Nobody wears my jean designs like Margot.”

Velvet’s wide eyes fell on Coco and then went back to the long photograph above the entertainment center.

“Her name is Sora. She’s from a small village in Mistral. Sora can work any accessory you give her. I joked with her once I was going to send her out in just a few of the accessories I’ve designed and no clothing at all. She started undressing on the spot; thought it was brilliant.” Coco smirked. “Went over well with the crowd; drew a few gasps, but they remembered her sunglasses and handbag more than her body. Stella’s sold out of those designs very quickly when they went on sale.”

Coco sighed, a bit of fluster in her face from the saké. She was not dizzy, but could feel the faint effects of a good buzz still whirling about her body. Her bruises and scrapes did not hurt anymore.

What was not even a minor contributing factor to the blush in her face was embarrassment. The Human was who she was. She loved fashion and adored women. Still, she could tell Velvet was taken aback.

“Not the kind of decorating you were probably expecting.”

The Faunus shook her head, seeming to snap out of whatever she was feeling. “It’s a little surprising, but these are obviously women you’ve worked with in the past. I really shouldn’t be so shocked. You’re a fashion designer on the side and all.”

“Yeah, but that’s not all of it I suppose.” Coco walked over to a leather chair and sat down, crossed her legs and lifted her saucer of saké. “How do I put this…”

Velvet walked over and sat down on the two seat leather couch, reaching forward and taking the heating bottle of liquor and refilling her saucer. She kept her gaze on her Team Leader, seemingly awaiting Coco’s explanation.

“I’m in love with the female form on many levels,” Coco started, deciding in her slightly alchohol enabled mindset the best thing to do was come clean. “I love the aesthetics of a svelte, slender female body. The kind most fashion models have.”

“Well, you are into fashion.”

Coco nodded her head, but decided to speak more from the heart and gut. “Velvet, I’m sexually attracted to women exclusively.”

“Oh.” The Faunus blinked a few times, leaning back from the glass table, saucer filled with saké in hand. “You’re gay.”

The Human nodded again.

“The pictures are models I’ve worked with in the past, though I have had intimate relationships with Margot and Sora and a few of these other girls on my walls. I had the photos of them taken in black and white, wearing my sunglasses designs, and had the photographer just colorize their lenses.”

Velvet glanced around the room, seemingly slightly concerned or perhaps let down? Coco could not tell.

“Are these pictures like trophies?”

“Oh, no. I have decorated my room and studio with black and white photographs of women since I was thirteen. I find the female fashion model figure very aesthetically pleasing, clothed or otherwise. I also do not admire it exclusively. There are a couple of pictures in here of women that do not fit that mould so much. I’ve always wanted to get my hands on marble statue of the goddess of rivers or the goddess of the moon from Mistral.”

The Faunus smirked a little. “The ones they made on the islands Pyrrha is from?”

“Precisely.”

“Okay, I see now,” Velvet nodded. “For a moment there, I thought this was your ‘bachelorette pad’ and this was your version of pinups and centerfolds on the walls or something like that.”

“No, I have a bit more respect for my guests, when I do have them, than that. The photographs are artwork. A very specific kind I enjoy for mixed reasons.” Coco looked at her saucer and shook her head, realizing all this was likely far too much information. “I’m sorry, this must be a weird thing for me to bring up. I get a little chatty when buzzed and sometimes talk about inappropriate things.”

Velvet shook her head. “No. We’re friends, Coco. I don’t mind. I just… well, I guess I didn’t know what I was expecting to be your reason for having pictures of naked and topless women in your, well, your living room.”

The Human nodded. That was a fair thing to point out.

“Anyways, unlike most of the guys who decorate like this you can boast to have slept with a few of the women in the pictures.” Her teammate sipped at her sake and smiled warmly, gesturing her head to Sora. “That’s less pathetic. Actually, it’s rather impressive to some I would wager.”

Coco laughed, realizing the Faunus was trying to tell her, in a very unsubtle way, this was all okay. The Human could see how someone would look at her photograph collection as a trophy collection and she did admit to have relationships with some of the subjects. Perhaps it was an idle boast? Maybe it was a combination of self confidence and a little pride. Maybe she was just a little more than buzzed?

Perhaps Velvet found it acceptable or even amusing due to the drinks she had.

For her part Coco was not the sort to shy away from much of anything. All the more so in some small part from liquid courage.

“I have worked with all these women.” She lifted her saucer to her lips and finished the contents, leaning forward and setting it down on the glass top table. “Mind you, I’m not some creep who told any of them they had to sleep with me so they could get the job. I know some designers do that shit. I kept my physical interests in them apart from our business transactions.”

“You are perfectly comfortable with your sexuality, huh Coco?”

Coco blinked, refilling her saucer. “Yeah, I guess I am at this point. I’m mostly comfortable with who I am, overall.”

The Faunus tilted her head, her long rabbit ears swaying.

“It’s nothing, really. Remember how I said I have stamina problems?”

Velvet nodded.

“I have a congenital disease called Nolan’s Syndrome.” Coco touched her chest. “When my body is stressed for a long period of time, my lungs have a hard time pulling in air and getting it into my blood. I have a very mild version of Nolan’s, but it’s enough to leave me seriously short of breathe and with blurring vision and weakness if I push myself for too long.”

Her teammate seemed genuinely concerned. “I had no idea.”

“I keep it to myself. The professors of Beacon know.”

“Not to be rude, but how are you a Huntress if you have that kind of a disease?”

“It’s not fatal,” Coco started, no at all bruised by the question. “Being a Huntress is a demanding and dangerous line of work, but many have overcome bigger challenges than mild Nolan’s Syndrome to do it. That said, it is the one thing I’m really self concious about. I have to work really hard to build and keep what stamina I have. I have to train my lungs every day like others would train their muscles.”

“That’s why you are always running extra laps in the morning and doing another fifteen minutes of calisthenics.”

Coco nodded. Those extra measures had helped her immensely.

“Well, what nature did not give you, you make up for in hard work. Hard work may not count as much as natural talent, but it does count for a lot.” Velvet smiled. “I never noticed you short of breathe other than when it would make sense, so you must have it well under control.”

The Human smiled, leaning back in her chair. “Thanks. Sorry I got so… this stuff is truth serum, you know?”

Velvet raised her saucer, Coco doing so as well. Both women sipped at their drinks. The Faunus looked around the living room again.

“This is a really nice place. I like it very much.”

“You are welcome to visit me anytime you like. It’s good to have some company over.”

The Faunus glanced back over at the photograph of Sora, starting at it for a bit. Coco smirked, suddenly wondering about something.

“So, what about you, Velvet? What do you do when you are away from Beacon? Is there a boy you keep secret from the rest of your teammates?”

The Faunus laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head and her face growing more red. She looked back in the direction of her Team Leader, but did not make eye contact.

“Ugh…”

“Hey, come on now. This is Thursday night girl talk. No Fox and Yatsu. I’ve always wanted to sit down and just chat with you, woman to woman. Now we are.” Coco smiled wide, her eyes narrowing in an inquisitive and, perhaps, slightly predatory nature. “So, what catches the eye of the shy and cute Velvet Scarlatina. You know what I look for, physically at least. What moves your meter?”

Velvet covered her face, blushing a little more. “This feels like Truth or Dare back at the state home.”

“Come on. Is it that Sun guy? I’ve seen you staring at him, walking around so brazenly with his shirt unbuttoned and his physique on display. Are you into hard bodies?”

“A little bit,” Velvet whispered with her hands on her face, obviously very embarrassed to admit it. “Yeah, he’s kind of nice to look at.”

Coco smirked. “Judging by the blush in your cheeks and that you are about ready to grab your ears and use them to cover your face, I’d say you think he’s more than ‘kind of nice to look at’. Who else do you think is attractive?”

The fingers on one of the Faunus’ hands parted, a single brown eye looking out pleadingly as Velvet’s rabbit ears lowered a little. “Coco, come on…”

“Just tell me,” the Human laughed a little. “I really want to know. Maybe I can help make some magic happen. You are too cute and precious to not have a special someone.”

Velvet sighed, lowering her hands from her face. “Sun is good looking, yeah. So is his friend Neptune. Someone I really like looking at is… oh, it’s… it’s embarrassing.”

She looked away, blushing fiercely.

The Human blinked, her imagination filling in the blank with an answer that somewhat turned her stomach. “It’s not Cardin, is it? I know the guy works out a lot and goes without a shirt a lot in the training grounds these days, but he’s-”

“Oh, no. No no no.” The Faunus shook her head rapidly while making and maintaining eye contact, her rabbit ears moving about a half second behind. “It’s embarrassing because I’m not as confident in what I like as you are.”

Now she had to know. Coco smirked faintly, turning her head slightly away and staring into Velvet’s eyes with almost sparkling brown eyes.

“Do you like older men?”

Velvet sighed, absentmindedly grabbing one of her long rabbit ears and pulling it down a little, something Coco observed Velvet would do when supremely bashful. “The person I’ve had a bit of a crush on for a while there was Yang.”

Coco’s brown eyes lit up a little, the woman smirking as her head turned back towards her teammate. She had no idea Velvet found women attractive as well.

“Oh really?!” The Human failed to keep the excitement out of her voice. This conversation was going to be far more mutually interesting than she thought. Coco was more than willing to listen to Velvet talk up young men, but young women?

This was going to be very entertaining.

Velvet’s cheeks burned so brightly it would have rivaled that picture of Glynda on their scrolls. The physical proof was before Coco that a woman’s face could indeed turn that red.

“Yeah, she’s got a nice mixture of a hard body and, you know, boobs and butt.”

“Should Blake be worried?”

“No, I would never do that,” the Faunus continued, her voice rising a bit in earnest entreatment. “When I first got to Beacon, my interests were pretty evenly split both ways. After a while, though, I started gravitating towards women over men, though Sun is indeed a wonder to behold.”

Velvet sighed, releasing her rabbit ear. The animal feature slowly rose back vertical alongside its other half.

“The thing is, I could never build up the nerve to approach Yang and now Blake and her are dating. I don’t want to be some homewrecker. Yang’s probably too much woman for me anyways.”

Coco smirked, arriving to that very conclusion as well. Yang, while younger than both of them, struck her as more than a few handfuls of trouble. She did not care for the blonde’s temper and brash nature, though she certainly had no malice towards the young woman.

“Can I confess something?”

Velvet looked at Coco with wide brown eyes, tilting her head a little as her face stayed red.

“I had a thing for Blake there for a while. I never really got a chance to talk to her, though. None of our classes lined up before her and Yang became an item, so I just kept it to myself.”

“Now that I think about it, Blake would be your type. Very slim and shaped like a model.”

“She’s also very worldly, intelligent, well read and mild mannered.” Coco added before she sipped some more warm saké. “So, important question. Right here, right now, you can have one to take to bed. Sun with oiled up muscles in just his jeans or Yang oiled up in a bikini.”

“ _Coco_ ,” Velvet half-responded and half-pleaded, evidently very embarrassed. Indeed, both hands went for both rabbit ears and tugged them down along the sides of her face.

“And oil?”

Coco cleared her throat more out of admission than anything else. “A personal preference of mine. The oil is optional, I suppose. You can pick their attire, but Sun or Yang?”

“I’d rather not say…”

“Come on, this is a no secret zone. Nothing you tell me leaves this loft. I promise.”

The Faunus closed her eyes, still very red in the face as she released her rabbit ears and they returned to half vertical, both drooping a bit. “Yang in hip hugger blue jeans and motorcycle boots. Nothing else… well, maybe oiled up muscles and chest. There’s your oil you deviant.”

The Human let that mental image sink in for a bit. She slowly smiled at her friend and teammate. It must have taken Velvet a lot to admit that aloud.

“Hmm… Yang’s build is not my ideal, but if she turned up at my door at ten in the evening like that offering I would be a fool to turn her down.” Coco finished the liquor in her saucer and set it on the table. “Yeah, I have to hand it to you. That paints a very nice mental image.”

“I’m so embarrassed I could die.”

“Is it the muscles and big breasts you like?” Coco asked, a bit of a glint still in her eye. She was genuinely curious. What was it that attracted Velvet to Yang?

“Her long, wild blonde hair?”

“It’s the intense self confidence,” the Faunus confessed with a sigh, looking Coco in the eyes.

Coco blinked, a bit of her smirk fading. She fit that bill, but the Human put it from her mind. For a moment there she thought Velvet was talking about her, but she quickly got her ego under control.

“Really?”

“The thing I find most attractive, man or woman, is when someone has a lot of self confidence. I don’t have very much and always looked up to people who did. Now that I’m older, I guess I find it very attractive.” Velvet closed her eyes and finished her saucer in a long sip before looking at a nouveau print of a brown skinned Huntress wielding a scimitar. “Yang seems like the kind of woman who would wear those jeans, boots and that oil and **own** it.”

“Strange you think she has so much self confidence considering she never showers with the rest of us after morning runs and calisthenics.”

“I know, right?” The Faunus opened her eyes, but kept them narrowed. “What a blasted _disappointment_. For some reason, though, Yang seems to just exude confidence at all other times. I don’t know, it’s just, she pops into my head at odd times.”

Coco gave Velvet a wide grin, realizing what her friend had inadvertently confessed. “Is Yang still the star of Velvet’s _alone time_?”

“Oh goodness, why did I go down this road with you,” the Faunus almost yelped, Coco taking some amusement with how embarrassed, but ultimately truthful her friend was being. “Yes, sometimes I still think about Yang when I… you know.”

“Sometimes?”

Velvet managed to maintain a straight, if eminently red face. “Glynda other times.”

The Human lifted a finger, narrowed her eyes and moved the digit forward sharply, making the cracking noise of a whip out the side of her mouth. “I had no idea such a good student and young lady like you thought you needed _punishing_.”

The Faunus nodded rapidly in confession, but quickly composed herself. “Okay, this isn’t fair anymore. I’m going to ask you some things now and you better answer me or you’re a bully.”

That last word stuck in Coco’s side for a moment, but she shook it off. Perhaps she was being a little too pushy with her friend. However, Velvet did not cry mercy, but rather put up her metaphoric fists. That was good as far as the Human was concerned. The Faunus had been an eminently good sport and Coco would not violate the spirit of their chat.

She would not back down at all, however.

Coco leaned forward, refilled her saucer with warm saké and leaned back, crossed her legs once more and showed not one sign of fear or trepidation. “Bring it on.”

Velvet blinked a few times, seemingly taken aback by Coco’s severe lack of embarrassment on the subject. She took a deep breathe a nodded.

“Who do you think of when you are-”

“Polishing the pearl?”

The Faunus jolted a bit, but reined her embarrassment in quickly and nodded.

“Any number of models I have worked with. Margot and Sora in particular. I fantasize about making love with Sora on some beach or Margot in some shadowy corner of a bustling dance club. There is also a fantasy I enjoy of Blake and I in the back of the archives in the library at Beacon and, on rarer occasion, Weiss and I in the backseat of an expensive limousine or town car on a cold night after some gala or ball. Then there is Pyrrha; we just have at one another in the middle of the demonstration ring, both of us somewhat tired and covered in sweat and my breathe a bit short.”

Velvet’s face seemed to freeze in an expression that was somewhere between shock and awe. Coco smiled at her, saving what she considered to be the ‘best’ for last.

“Though most times, and I say this with every awareness of how narcissistic is sounds, I strip naked, lean against my bed in front of my full length mirror simply enjoy _myself_.”

Her teammate blinked is silent, obviously stunned astonishment. If it was possible, her face grew a shade redder.

Coco nodded, not feeling the least bit of shame in such a confession. “I think I am one of the most amazingly attractive women I know. I fit the bill of what I want in a woman physically and I love watching myself and enjoying in all the little spasms and jolts that overtake my body on the way to it and through it. I like to turn on some soft music, have a couple of drinks, read something to get worked up and treat myself to a brief bit of romance with that wonderful, sexy woman in the mirror.”

Velvet seemed to swallow hard once more. “Wow...”

The Human lifted her arms and held them out, smirking and maintaining eye contact. “Like I said, I can be very self important and narcissistic at times. You told me the truth and I did the same for you. Do you have another question? Perhaps how Weiss is attired in the back of that expensive vehicle or what exactly I would do to Blake’s cat ears she thinks are such a well kept secret?”

“No shame at all, huh?”

The Human shook her head. “No. I am who I am.”

Velvet cleared her throat. “I get the feeling you think about sex a lot.”

Coco shook her head, sighing. “I’m not often motivated to. Not as often as I’d like, anyways.”

The Faunus tilted her head, a bit of the fluster leaving her face. “I don’t think I understand. You just gave me a bunch of-”

“Certainly, but Nolan’s Syndrome has a side effect. I have a very low libido. I just have a very active imagination and apply it when my body decides, once in a long while, to humor me. No offense, but you probably think about sex more than I. I just… think very deeply on the subject when I do think on it.”

Velvet smirked. “Well, you would have cleaned up at Truth or Dare back at the state house by picking ‘Truth’ every time. I don’t think I ever stood a chance at this with you.”

Coco smiled warmly. “No, you never did.”

“I know you said… but you’re not going to do something like try to set me up with someone or tell-”

“No.” The Human smiled at her teammate. “You told me your secrets and I told you mine. None of this leaves 172 Baker Street. I’m sure you know that goes for both of us.”

Velvet nodded, holding up her right hand with only index and middle finger extended and pressed together while drawing an ‘X’ on her chest with her left. “Huntress’ honor.”

Coco nodded in approval, knowing Velvet could keep a secret. Glynda had suspicions of who staged the ‘Dominatrix Huntress’ prank, but had no proof. The professor had even leaned on Velvet, likely thinking she was the ‘weak link’ in Team CFVY. The fact nothing ever befell them told the entire team Velvet’s word was as good as Lien in your pocket.

Coco knew the Faunus could count on her Team Leader to be equally discrete.

“I should probably go,” Velvet started, glancing at the time on the stereo. “It’s getting late.”

“I would offer to drive you back to Beacon, but,” the Human held up her saucer and moved it in a faint circular motion, “probably not a smart move.”

“The transport systems doesn’t run up to Beacon this late, but I can catch it most of the way and walk the rest of it.”

Coco frowned a bit at the thought of her friend having to walk home. The roads up to the Academy could be dangerous at night as the surrounding forests were home to some Grimm. There was also the simply unacceptable fact that Velvet was likely just a little drunk and that could complicate any number of situations. Coco would never be able to face her beautiful self in a mirror again if something bad happened to Velvet.

“No, that’s no good. That couch you are sitting on is very comfortable. I’ve got a queen size bed if you are comfortable with sharing. You can stay here for the night and I’ll drive you up to Beacon in the morning.”

Velvet shook her head. “I couldn’t do that, this is your-”

“Nonsense. I insist. I will not turn you out into the night.”

The Faunus smiled faintly, leaning forward and refilling her saucer. “Well, in that case, do you mind if I help you finish this bottle of Gin Rizābu?”

Coco laughed. “I was about to ask for your help with just that.”

“No more Truth and Dare, though. My face is still hot.”

“Fair enough.”

“You told me once you went to fashion school. What was that like?”

Coco smiled. She always embraced an opportunity to talk about herself, fashion and her projects.

“If you think the world of Hunters fighting Grimm and bandits is cutthroat, well let me tell you about _fashion_.”


	4. Steamy, Frosted Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving in the States. Enjoy some Crosshares.

The chill of morning air graced Coco’s face as she stirred in bed. The woman opened her eyes slowly, her bedroom dimly lit through tan curtains. She swallowed, her throat a bit dry, and slid up in her queen size bed. The woman lifted a half-full tumbler of water from her dark wood nightstand and took a long sip.

She held the red blanket and white silk sheets across her upper body, her shoulders bare and quickly cooling. The early spring mornings were still cold, the kiss of cool air on her skin almost a bite. She glanced at the heating vent on the upper wall to her right and glowered, realizing she forgot to adjust the thermostat after coming home.

Coco set her glass down and sighed, moving her legs off the bed and setting them on the cold, plush tan carpet. She pushed aside the covers and stood, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back. Aside a pair of lacy black and tan panties, Coco wore nothing to bed while staying at her loft. She very much enjoyed the sensation of silk sheets on her bare skin and desired to have as much of that contact as possible.

She walked over to her wardrobe and glanced at the table next to it, finding her fashionable field clothing neatly folded exactly as she left it. It would need to be cleaned, repaired and then cleaned again, but that could wait. Coco scratched her head, yawned and opened the dark wood wardrobe accented in polished brass. Her entire bedroom was painted in a pallet of dark brown wood, tan fabrics, polished brass details and brought together by the red and white of her queen size bed in the middle.

The woman lifted a squarely folded, long-sleeved white button-up shirt and shook it loose with the aid of gravity. She pulled it on over her left arm and then her right. Coco elected to leave the article open in the front, only taking on the silk shirt as a temporary measure to keep her arms and back warm. While Velvet had seen her nude plenty of times while showering after morning runs and calisthenics, it would not be polite to walk around almost completely naked. She could always button the shirt closed if the morning proved too cold or if she felt her new level of dress was still not fully appropriate.

The night before was clear in Coco’s memory in spite of the faint haze of a near-hangover. The Faunus had elected to sleep on the couch and she provided pillows, sheets and a blanket for her friend. While she handled her saké just fine for the most part, Coco could tell it was beginning to impact Velvet near the end of their drinking and chatting about fashion and the Human’s time at design school.

Indeed, the Gin Rizābu held no malice for Coco she could not easily handle aside the harshness of the faint morning light. She pulled out a small drawer within the wardrobe and was greeted with a collection of seven identical pairs of sunglasses. The three empty spots once held other identical pairs, one of which was currently on the entertainment center where she left it when she returned home. The other two had been lost in combat, one of which was broken in her two on two match at the Vytal Festival.

Coco put on a pair of sunglasses, signed faintly in relief from the light stabbing gently at her eyes and decided on her next stop. She crossed around her bed and walked past an adjustable full-length mirror held in a polished brass stand. The Human stopped, took a few steps back and gazed into the looking glass, admiring her reflection.

Looking back was a fair-skinned, young and beautiful woman with a slim figure, long legs, feminine hips and a soft, flat stomach. Her black and tan panties were somewhat scant in design and cut as to avoid panty lines printing through her stylish brown pants. Her eyes lifted to her upper body, the outer two thirds of her torso covered in white silk along with her arms. The middle third was bare, fair skin. The inner sides of her moderate, teardrop shaped breasts as well as the center of her chest were fully visible.

Coco looked herself in the eyes, narrowed her gaze behind her sunglasses at the woman staring back and watched as the right crease of her mouth lifted slightly in a coy half-smirk. Even in spite of her somewhat tousled brown hair, she found her reflection as appealing as ever.

Sexually attractive to her own particular tastes and desires.

Her right hand rose to her chin and Coco extended her index finger, running it against her out stuck tongue as the digit moved past the lips of her slightly parted mouth. Her spit-slick finger ran downward over her lower lip, graced her chin and traced down towards her neck.

A bit of heat rose in her belly. As usual, she loved what she saw. Unlike most mornings, however, her libido was awake to heighten the sensation of desire beyond mere amusement. She grinned at herself, only finding more inspiration in seeing her reflection show approval of what she was seeing in kind.

“Would you like a _dalliance_ , beautiful?” Her tone was self-assured with more than a hint of innuendo and erotic promise on the edges of her words.

Coco continued to run her right index finger down the top of her chest and thought the gap between her breasts, steadily and slowly moving towards her navel. She tilted her head, her reflection returning the gesture. Her fingertip stopped at the waistband of her panties and curled inward between fabric and skin. The woman sighed, shaking her head and remembering she was not home alone.

“Sorry beautiful, now’s not a good time.”

She frowned a little, regretting having a guest sleeping in the next room. There was no lock on her bedroom door and Velvet could come through it at any moment to check on her host. It always pained Coco to let slide the uncommon moments her libido was awoken. This would, sadly, be one of those mornings she would let slide a chance at pleasure.

Slowly, however, a thought occurred to her. The smile returned to her face as she looked the gorgeous woman in the mirror in her shielded eyes once more and lifted her right index finger, gesturing for herself to come hither.

She was sure Velvet would still be asleep and able to navigate her home on her own. More importantly, however, was the fact that the bathroom **did** have a lock.

“You’re right, but I simply cannot accept that answer. Would you accompany me to the shower where I can guarantee we shall be alone, darling?”

Coco purred under her breathe, tilted her head forward and placed her right index finger on the edge of her sunglasses. She pulled them down and looking herself unobstructed in the eyes. Looking back was a pair of brown eyes with slightly large pupils. They took each other in.

Her hardening nipples began to define behind her silken shirt, pushing out faintly against the fabric. The cold kiss of metal at the sides of her nipples and through them became more intense and pronounced, further driving her desire. The woman absentmindedly rubbed her thighs as she continue looking into her own eyes.

Evidently the woman in the mirror was equally intrigued by the offer.

“On second thought, yes. That will make for a _lovely_ start to our day, won’t it, darling?”

The woman smiled a little, deep down knowing full well how astoundingly narcissistic and egotistic would have seemed, but accepting that part of her personality fully. If anything, indulging her more narcissistic side only enhanced her want. Coco and her reflection shared a knowing look as well as a faint hint of an anticipatory smirk and then parted. She headed for the bedroom door, suddenly very eager to make the rendezvous.

She walked out of her bedroom into her living space, not even so much as glancing in the direction of the couch. She turned and headed for the bathroom door, turning the handle, pushing in the door and walking in.

Coco froze as her bare feet planted on the cold tile floor of the relatively large, solitary bathroom of the loft. Standing in front of the frosted glass and tile shower stall, completely nude, was a wide-eyed Velvet.

The first thought to cross the Human’s mind was surprise, followed almost immediately by a sense of disappointment that her guest had made it to the bathroom before her.

What followed quickly on the tails of the other two thoughts, however, caught Coco off guard. She stared at the Faunus standing before her, Velvet covering her breasts with her arms and pressing her legs together. She turned, facing her right side towards the Human absentmindedly taking in her thin waistline, pronounced hips and now visible behind. Coco’s eyes, hidden behind her sunglasses, looked over Velvet’s shapely legs and then moved back up to her round behind, up past her waist, over her covered chest and up to her faintly reddening face.

The Human’s head did not move, only her eyes. To Velvet she likely would have seemed to of been standing perfectly still, mouth closed.

Coco realized she was staring and dwelling on her teammate’s body. She snapped out of it, fully accepting her behavior was a side-effect of her currently aroused state of mind. Here before her was a naked woman and Coco’s belly and loins ached with lust. To her sensibilities, it was perfectly reasonable to get an eyeful.

She stood up straight, heedless of her own state of near-undress and smirked faintly at Velvet, putting on air of self-confidence to diffuse the situation.

“Good morning. I guess I should have knocked.”

“Uh… um…”

Velvet’s face seemed to only grow redder still, the Faunus continuing to shield her body while stealing glances at Coco. Most were of the Human’s face, but Coco realized a couple of errant glances were aimed at the generous amount of skin on display between the halves of her shirt.

Was her teammate checking her out too?

It would make some sense. The Faunus was attracted to both men and women. Coco put it from her mind, but no sooner did another thought slam into her consciousness like a hammer.

Velvet had seen Coco nude plenty of times and slick with sweat or soap and water no less. They had showered next to each other every morning for years. If the Faunus ever wanted to check her out, she had plenty of opportunities to do so. She never caught Velvet stealing glances before and to Coco’s knowledge, the Faunus never had. There was also the matter of the redness quickly filling her face, upper chest and ‘Human’ ears as well as her rabbit ears drooping in an almost embarrassed fashion.

Was the Faunus blushing because the Human walked in on her unexpectedly? Coco glanced at the toliet, finding the seat down and her teammate’s clothing folded neatly on top of the seat cover. That was certainly not it.

Coco blinked as a thought came to her. The Human planted her hands on her hips and moved them backward as she rocked at the waist, obviously expressing curiosity. Unwittingly, she was slowly pushing the dangling sides of her shirt back and apart with her hands, revealing more skin to her teammate and pulling the top portions of the shirt back a little over her erect nipples, displaying more of the inside halves of her breasts.

Velvet faintly jumped in place and immediately averted her gaze, her face terribly red just like the night before. The Faunus’ brown eyes were wide, the white clearly visible around the entire iris of the one eye Coco could see. The Human blinked, looked down and realized her nipples were nearly uncovered. A faint bit of pink areola was visible from the left edge of her shirt along with a bead of stainless steel that comprised the inner half of one of her small barbell piercings.

Coco felt a lump in her throat and her mouth suddenly grow dry. She did not mean to show more skin, but Velvet’s reaction to it was far more pressing in her mind. Did Velvet find her that attractive? Where was this behavior before?

Her heart began to beat a little faster, her cool and calm exterior betraying nothing of the nervousness and dull lust the Human was feeling. She looked back up, staring as best she could into Velvet’s eyes.

“Velvet-”

Before she could say another word, the Faunus shivered a bit like a frightened rabbit. Coco’s tone was not concerned, but rather her typical, very confident voice. A thought flashed through the Human’s mind of her kissing Velvet’s bare neck and pressing her body up against the shorter Faunus’.

Her womanhood moistened within a little more as it ached. It took an active imposition to not rub her thighs. Coco wanted to clear her throat and simply excuse herself, but she maintained control of her mixing emotions and urges. She smiled faintly, gesturing to the open doorway.

“Sorry, I’m a little hung over,” she lied. “I see you are getting ready to shower. I’ll go make some coffee and wait for you to finish. Sorry to walk in like that. Just not used to having guests and I haven’t had my morning caffeine, you know?”

Velvet nodded, seeming to relax a little. She did not uncover her body, however. The Human smiled a little wider in warm assurance, wanting to relieve the apparent tension of the situation her teammate was feeling.

“Did you get a tattoo or something you don’t want me to know about? I’ll see it Monday morning when we hit the girl’s locker room, you know that, right? We all will.”

The Faunus smiled and laughed faintly, her demeanor turning on a coin. Coco’s choice of words to finally alleviate the situation were successful. Velvet was still red, but quickly growing more relaxed in her mannerisms. She uncovered her chest and stood up straight, Coco’s eyes darting down and stealing a glance of the Faunus’ reddish-pink nipples crowning her round, but perky breasts.

“No, I uh… just, for a moment there, I thought you fancied what you saw.” Velvet laughed again, a hint of nervousness still in her tone as she ran her fingers through her hair in a combing fashion.

Coco’s blood pressure increased slightly, the tug of arousal growing stronger in her stomach and below. Velvet laughed a little more, waving off the notion she expressed as she turned and slid open the frosted glass door. The Human watched the Faunus reach in and turn on the water, staring at her large, pale behind as Velvet held her hand under the water, the initial offering of the shower likely cold.

The Human had stolen a few prolonged glances at every female student at Beacon when they showered during the first week or two of each new year. Coco was always subtle about it as they stripped, showered and chatted amongst the falling water or lockers. Indeed, her sunglasses had many uses. She could help it, certainly, but she was an admirer of the female form and did not wish to stop herself from surveying the new students and searching for any physical changes in those returning.

Velvet had received the same treatment as all the rest their first semester, but Coco moved on quickly. Perhaps it was the woman’s very shy nature those first days in the showers that caused Coco to switch gears so quickly from checking out her teammate to helping her.

In those early days the Faunus prefered to shower in the back corner of the showers, likely hoping to elude notice. In those days Velvet behaved in much the same embarrassed fashion as she was just moments ago. Some of the other Huntresses made fun of Velvet when she was out of earshot for her shyness.

As such the Leader of Team CFVY took to showering next to her teammate and chatting with her, hoping to distract Velvet from her embarrassment about being naked in front of others. Over time, it worked. It suddenly stood out to Coco as the moment she stopped looking at Velvet in a sexual manner and started looking at her as just a friend. As someone who needed her help and a few lessons on confidence Coco could easily provide. She never subjected Velvet to her visual inspections again in spite of of their time standing side by side in the nude.

Now, however, Coco was reintroduced fully to the attractiveness of Velvet. Indeed, she was somewhat enamored with the nude woman before her. She searched her thoughts and feelings for an answer. Sure, she was in one of her rare physically amorous moods and yes Velvet was a fine example of a svelte, feminine woman not unlike a classic fashion model.

What Coco tried to figure out was what had changed the lens she viewed Velvet through from the one of pure friendship she looked upon her teammate with as recently as a few days earlier when they were rinsing side by side under a waterfall in the field to the one of sexual attraction now.

It came to her all at once. Her teammate’s revelation of bisexuality and confession of attraction to self confidence echoed in Coco’s mind. Her own momentary reaction to the revelation quickly followed. Was that confession a general statement or was Velvet trying to subtly say something to Coco?

Velvet turned, seemingly satisfied with the temperature of the water after thirty seconds of waiting and found Coco standing perfectly still by the door, hands back on her hips. The Faunus tilted her head, her rabbit ears swaying slightly.

“Did you want to shower with me, Coco?”

It was an innocent question. There was no hint or allusion in Velvet’s tone. It was an earnest inquiry from one friend to another as far as Coco could determine. After all, they had showered together so many times why would see not offer?

Coco understood all this and more as the reasoning for her teammate’s offer, but deep down where her lust held dominion Coco knew she would be hard pressed to control her desires if she entered that shower with Velvet. It was not a place she could walk into with the Faunus as ‘just friends’.

The Human swallowed, knowing she could size up her teammate from behind the shielding lenses of her glasses without giving anything away. She was staring at the woman’s neatly trimmed inverted triangle of pubic hair and what was below.

Velvet blinked, the red having mostly retreated from her face and shoulders. She seemed confused.

“Coco, are you okay?” The Faunus shook her head with a sigh. “You drank too much last night, huh?”

Coco ran the possibilities through her head, watching them go by like zipping cars on an the Atlesian Autobahn. On one hand, she did not want to ruin a friendship. She was also the leader of Team CFVY and felt that demanded a higher standard of decorum from her.

However, Velvet did seem embarrassingly intrigued by Coco when the Faunus was under the apparent assumption Coco was checking her out. There was also the matter that she did, indeed, find herself desiring the woman before her.

The Human made up her mind and pushed her hands back along the tops of her hips further, feeling the wondrous friction of silk passing over her hard, pierced nipples and the kiss of cool morning air on them as they peeked around the edges of the shirt along with her stainless steel barbells.

Velvet looked down at Coco’s chest, the red slowly returning to her face. “Uh… Coco?”

Coco reached out and shut the door. She advanced a single step in her signature, self-assured strut. Her expression changed to that of the epitome of self confidence with just the faintest hint of interest in what was before her. She took another step and the Faunus took a step back in kind, her eyes widening so much her brown irises were completely surrounded by white.

“Are you offering to let me shower with you Velvet... or are you asking me something _else_?”

The Faunus Huntress blinked a few more times, her eyes growing wider as full realization seemed to hit. She took another step back, bumped into the frosted glass pane behind her and almost jumped out of her skin as her rabbit ears went vertical. Velvet stared at her own reflection in the lenses of Coco’s sunglasses, apparently realizing the Human did indeed fancy what she saw.

Coco smiled wide with white teeth like a predator cornering a little bunny.

“Um-um-um-um-um…” Velvet began to murmur, apparently panicked. Her right hand slowly came up, but did not outstretch. Instead, she grabbed her right rabbit ear and slowly pulled down on it, obviously very nervous.

Coco took another fearless step forward, still looking into Velvet’s eyes. “What would you say if I told you I did fancy what I saw, darling?”

Velvet began to shiver, flattening against the frosted glass as her chest began to rise and fall in rapid breathes. The Faunus released her rabbit ear, looked away from the Human and shut her eyes, evidently afraid.

“Coco… Coco I…” Her voice was small and pitiful.

Coco hesitated to take another step, realizing she may have indeed completely misread the situation. Her sense of leadership, friendship and even a hint of almost big sisterly protectiveness came roaring back to the forefront of her consciousness.

It occurred to her Velvet did not seem to want this. It occurred to Coco she was indeed being a bully to her friend and teammate. She kept a straight face, but her pounding heart was no longer driven by lust, but rather panic. Her stomach turned a little as her sexual desire waned a bit.

It was very likely she had just ruined something special.

The Human took a measured, deep breath and pulled her shirt back over her pierced pink nipples, covering them. She reached up and removed her sunglasses, the concern plain in her somewhat narrowed brown eyes as her shoulders slumped a little. Part of Coco wanted to just walk out, but the bolder, more confident portion won.

“Velvet, I’m so sorry. I hope you can forgive me for fucking up two years of friendship. I got the wrong idea and went with it. I can’t blame this on alcohol. I made a mistake.” Coco sighed and took a step back, her expression filled with concern, her voice breaking just a bit. “I’ll leave now. I’m very sorry.”

The Faunus continued to breathe rapidly, but her shivering stopped. She opened her eyes, still looking at the tile floor as the shower ran behind her, slowly filling with steam.

“I… you don’t have to… I’m just… I…”

Coco blinked, standing still as her eyes focused on Velvet’s. Her face went from worried to neutral and slowly to faint shock. Her heart began to beat faster and her breathing picked up, the desire she had felt coming back and with avengeance.

“I… I’m not good with tense social… stuff,” Velvet whispered, obviously very bashful as her rabbit ears lowered and her face stayed red. “I… can’t bring myself… but I don’t… I would like....”

Coco reached out her hand and placed it on Velvet’s shoulder, the Faunus jumping a bit once more. Her teammate looked into Coco’s eyes, finding them filled with a mixture of kindness, understanding and supreme confidence. She had been supportive of Velvet in so much; this would be no different.

“Velvet, it’s okay. If you can’t say it… well, nod for yes Shake your head and I will go.”

Velvet took a deep breath, averted her gaze and grew redder than Coco ever remembered seeing her teammate do so. The Faunus smiled faintly and nodded with wide, innocent eyes.

Coco contained every fiber of her excitement and relief, her face returning to her typical, self assured expression. She set her sunglasses on the edge of the sink and took off her white silk shirt right in front of Velvet, dropping it to the tile. The Faunus glanced up a bit from the floor and smiled sheepishly as Coco looked down at her with narrowed, confident brown eyes.

The Human maintained her expression, only now adding the faintest of smirks. Coco grabbed the edges of her black and tan panties, titled forward almost face to face with Velvet and removed them slowly, stepped out of one side and then the other. She stood tall in front of the Faunus and tossed her panties aside.

Velvet glanced down at the neatly trimmed, sparse tuft of brown pubic hair above Coco’s womanhood and then looked up a bit, seeming to stare at the woman’s erect nipples and the tiny beads of metal on the flanks of them.

Coco reached her right hand down, extended her index finger and gently placed the pad just above the hood of the Faunus’ clitoris, eliciting a faint shiver from the woman. She ran the digit up through Velvet’s own well maintained patch of soft brown pubic hair. The Human smiled faintly as she looked down at the Faunus before her, Velvet almost shrunken with heavy embarrassment and beet red throughout her face, upper shoulders and ‘Human’ ears.

She leaned forward and gently nipped at one of Velvet’s rabbit ears with her teeth, drawing a jump and a nervous yelp from the woman.

“ _After you, Velvet._ ”

The shorter woman nodded equally sheepishly and vigorously, very much a mixed bag of excitement and embarrassment. Velvet slid along the frosted glass and through the open sliding door into the shower. Coco watched her intently and followed her into the shower a few seconds later, standing before Velvet in the falling water of rainfall showerheads built into the low ceiling above them. The Human reached out and laid her hand on the sliding door, pulling it towards herself and closing it.

“Well, look at what I cornered,” Coco mused with an erotic hint in her low tone, her hair sticking to the sides of her face as warm water washed over her like gentle rain. “You’re not going hop away are you?”

Velvet’s chest rose and fell rapidly, but she did not take a step back in spite of having room to do so. The water ran slick over her skin, her hair wet and the light fur on her rabbit ears matting. Her expression was a cross between aroused and afraid. The Faunus’ lips parted, but she spoke no words. She did, however, muster a shake of her head in answer.

Coco’s chest filled with heat at the second affirmation this was indeed going to happen. She stepped into Velvet’s space, placed her left hand on the woman’s right shoulder and her right hand on her teammate’s left hip. She wheeled Velvet into the tile wall at their side and forced the Faunus against it, imposing her superior physical size and strength on the smaller woman.

The Human pushed in her face, keeping her lips a centimeter from Velvet’s as she looked the woman in her wide, brown eyes.

“Have you ever kissed someone on the lips before, Velvet?” Coco’s voice was a succubus’ whisper in the humid, wet haze.

The Faunus shook her head.

“Do you want to give your first kiss or-”

Coco pushed in and forced her mouth against Velvet’s, the Faunus gasping as the Human’s lips brushed over her own. Coco pressed in more, kissing her teammate. Velvet’s eyes slowly closed and she returned the gesture, opening her mouth, likely emboldened with passion in the moment. In response, the Human pushed her tongue into Velvet’s mouth, eliciting a shiver from the woman. Coco’s long tongue moved across the top of the Faunus’ tongue, then flicked to the roof of her mouth and back out across the inside of Velvet’s top set of teeth.

They parted, Velvet’s eyes opening and her mouth still ajar. Coco smirked at her like a wicked predator, her eyes narrowed.

“ _\- should I steal it?_ ”

Velvet moved her head closer and pushed her lips against Coco’s, taking the Human by surprise with her second kiss. Coco immediately joined in with gusto, pushing back in against Velvet and imposing her strength, but feeling her heart quicken at the flash of boldness from her partner.

Coco’s left hand reached behind Velvet’s head and her fingers threaded through the woman’s long brown hair. Her right hand moved upward, the Human’s palm gliding over the side of the Faunus’ slick, athletic waist. Coco’s right hand continued on, out along the outside of her partner’s chest and then back down again, slowly stroking Velvet’s left side in long, smooth motions from hip to underarm as they continued kissing.

The Human felt her teammate’s tongue slip past her lips clumsily and into her mouth, moving without much purpose, but filling Coco’s chest with more lust nonetheless in Velvet’s willingness to match, on some small level, her own boldness. She hummed as the Faunus’ tongue moved about in her mouth, her own sliding and pushing around her partner’s in a warm and wet dance of pleasurable friction.

Velvet’s right hand landed on Coco’s waist and gripped it gently, the other arm remaining flat against the tile wall, likely steadying the woman or perhaps frozen with inexperience. Coco ceased rubbing her partner’s side after a few more strokes of it, gently took Velvet’s left hand by the wrist and guided her palm to the Human’s right breast.

“You can touch me anywhere you want,” Coco whispered as their lips parted.

The Human moved her head aside as she leaned down a bit and moved Velvet’s hair from her neck and shoulder. Coco began kissing the right side of Velvet’s neck in slow, long sucking kisses. Each kiss lasted a few seconds and ended with a gentle pop of Coco’s lips as they lifted from skin. Each was followed with a lick over the little reddish-pink mark left on the Fanus’ skin.

Velvet gasped with each kiss and lick to her neck, her eyes still shut. Her right hand rested inactive upon Coco’s breast for a moment longer until it started to squeeze the feminine mass. Her thin fingers and soft palm began to gently knead Coco’s right breast, the Human sucking a bit harder on Velvet’s neck with each of her kisses in response to the somewhat intense pleasure of a hand upon her pierced nipple.

Heeding Coco’s offer, the Faunus’ right hand moved off the Human’s hip and onto her small behind, squeezing it. In return, Coco’s right index and middle fingers landed on the left side of Velvet’s neck and gently stroked down along it to the nape and below, gliding across her collarbone to her shoulder before returning to just below the Faunus’ ‘Human’ ear and repeating the process.

They continued on for two minutes as the warmth of the water began to steam the frosted glass behind them. The prevailing sound of the falling water upon skin and tile was broken only by the gasps of Velvet and the wet pops of Coco’s lips as she continued to mark her partner’s neck with small red blemished on ivory skin before moving down to her right collar region and then under her chin.

Coco’s gaze rose and looked down at Velvet, the Faunus’ eyes slowly opening. Her pupils were large, the brown of her eyes big and her eyelids narrow. Her teammate’s face was still red, though not as much as earlier. It seemed Velvet was far less nervous and embarrassed, if still somewhat inactive aside the hand upon Coco’s behind and the other playing with her right breast.

The Human pecked the Faunus’ nose and leaned back, smirking with a confident look in her eyes. Velvet’s lips parted, but she did not speak, seemingly lost in and utterly at the mercy of Coco’s gaze. The Human could tell that Velvet was enjoying herself and for her part, Coco was very much enjoying pinning the smaller, less experienced woman against the wall and slowing showing her the ropes.

It was a leader’s job to lead, after all. However, it was also a leader’s place to teach. Coco gave Velvet something between and wicked smirk and a warm smile, her eyes betraying only supreme self-assuredness.

“Do you climax when you masterbate, Velvet?”

The Faunus gasped, but after a moment’s hesitation, she slowly nodded. She seemed only slightly embarrassed. Her hands continues to hold onto Coco’s body, her left leaving the woman’s breast to hold onto her shoulder.

“Do you clean up quickly and get back to life afterwards?”

Velvet nodded.

“Do you use your hand for it?”

The Faunus’ lips remained parted. She nodded. “And… against a pillow… it feels good…”

Coco’s smirk grew into a wide grin of straight, white teeth. She shook her head.

“Oh, the wonders you know not of little rabbit. If you can get back up and to life quickly after an orgasm you are doing it wrong. You should be left lying on your back or belly, gasping for air with flickering eyes, covered in sweat and unable to form coherent thoughts. You should take ten minutes or more to recover and half an hour before you can fully trust your feet beneath you. You should be ruined by the pleasure that wracks your body. _You should be utterly helpless when it is done._ ”

The Human leaned in and placed the pad of her left index finger against Velvet’s right temple. Her lips grazed her partner’s left ‘Human’ ear.

“You should be more _fucked_ here,” Coco whispered as she pressed her finger to Velvet’s temple, “than you ever are are down here.” Her right fingertip grazed across Velvet’s swollen womanhood, the Faunus shuddering against the shower wall. 

Coco leaned back and looked her partner in the eyes again, her grin shifting into a wicked promise. “I’m going to do something that is going to make you scream my name little rabbit.”

The Human placed her hands on Velvet’s hips and lowered at her knees, leaning in and flicking her tongue over the Faunus’ left nipple. Her partner jumped a little, Velvet’s hands moving off of Coco as the woman began sucking on her right nipple. She placed her hands against the tile wall and stared down with large eyes as Coco’s lips and tongue continue to graze her skin in a downward path. The Human’s tongue flicked across and then dug into her navel before grazing down against her skin, pulling free a painful centimeter before reaching Velvet’s pubic hair.

She got on her knees before Velvet and ran her hands down the woman’s sides, along her wide hips and over the outside of her thighs. She leaned back in, looked up in spite of the falling water between Velvet’s breasts and into her massive eyes as the Human stuck out her long tongue and placed it against the inside of the Faunus’ left knee.

She moved upward slowly, taking in the wonderment and rapidly rising and falling chest of her partner as she slowly ran her tongue up the inside of Velvet’s water-slick thigh. Coco’s hands stopped on Velvet’s hips and moved behind her. Her palms rested on the Faunus’ large behind and the Human began to dig her fingernails into the soft seat of her partner, abusing her ivory skin and drawing a gasp as her long, flat tongue moved slowly, methodically up the thigh.

As her tongue neared Velvet’s womanhood the Faunus began to shake with evident nervousness and anticipation. Coco smirked around her tongue and veered off over the front of the Faunus’ thigh. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth, rubbed it against the roof to relax her jaw a little and rested her chin on Velvet’s thigh, smiling up at her.

“Spread you legs for me.”

Velvet continued to shiver, but nodded submissively in spite of being the one standing. Her legs parted wider and Coco’s hands released her behind. They came to rest at the top of Velvet’s hips, Coco glancing at her teammate’s reddened womanhood as it was pushed out in offering. The Faunus’ labia were above average in size and her pink clitorus visbily stuck out a half centimeter from its shielding hood. Her pubic hair ended a centimeter above vagina, leaving it bare and soft

Coco glanced back up at Velvet and grinned. “You know what I intend to do for you, don’t you Velvet?”

The Faunus’ right hand covered her mouth, the woman nodding slowly; nervously.

“It will feel even better than you think. _Trust me._ ”

Velvet made a nervous noise behind her hand, her large, prey-like eyes locked on Coco’s narrowed, predatory glare.

“I’m happy to do it for you,” Coco started, running a finger down Velvet’s right thigh and towards her sex, only for the wet finger to graze aside at the last moment and down the Faunus’ right inner thigh. “All you have to do is say one little word and I’ll give you the best orgasm of your life.”

Coco shrugged as she watched Velvet’s chest heave.

“Thus far, anyways.”

“Please,” Velvet whispered behind her hand.

“I heard something, but I’m not sure what…”

Velvet took her hand from her mouth and absentmindedly grabbed her right breast. “Please…”

Coco tilted her head, her chin still resting on Velvet’s thigh. Her left hand slid inward along the Faunus’ thigh, an outstretched finger gently grazing Velvet's right labia for a split-second and sending a jolt through the woman’s body before the hand moved aside. Coco smirked, enjoying manipulating her partner’s needs and desires.

“The water is very loud down here or maybe you don’t-”

The Faunus’ breathe seemed to quicken, her hand squeezing her breast. “Please Coco! Please!!”

“Do you like it when I tease, Velvet?”

The Faunus nodded vigorously as she kneaded her own breast in apparent anticipation of receiving oral sex for the first time. Her rabbit ears were drooped forward liking thin, ineffective awnings against the falling water far above Coco’s head.

Coco’s face slid inward along Velvet’s thigh, her mouth just centimeters away from her partner’s swollen sex and her hot breathe falling upon the sensitive flesh. “Do you like how I’m bullying you?”

Velvet’s lips parted to reply, but before she could Coco’s long tongue flicked out and over the Faunus’ clitoris. Her partner shuddered and gasped. Coco smirked at her, Velvet staring down at her in silence.

The Faunus lowered her head a bit in apparent shame. She could only muster a silent nod.

Coco’s lips curled into a wide, wicked grin. Considering her teammate’s fantasy of being ‘punished’ by Glynda for being a ‘bad girl’, Coco had a strong suspicion Velvet would indeed enjoy a little good-natured teasing. However, unlike every other bully that had ever crossed the Faunus’ path, her team leader would be very different.

While she enjoyed it immensely, everything Coco was doing was to feel out the tastes of her partner in an effort to make the experience all the more intense and enjoyable for her. She rubbed her cheek against Velvet’s inner thigh, looking up at her.

“Say the magic word one more time.”

Velvet seemed this shiver more. The forthrightness of Coco’s tone was a clear indication the game was over. The Faunus kept her eyes focused on the Human practically between her legs. Her lips quivered as the parted.

“ _Please._ ”

Coco grabbed onto Velvet's hips and pushed her nose into the woman’s public hair, her lips grazing her partner’s labia. The Faunus gasped loudly as the Human’s tongue flattened against her vagina and moved upward in a long lick over the surface of her hot, engorged womanhood.

Velvet’s rabbit ears along with the rest of her body quivered as she gazed down at her team leader. Coco licked the outer surface of her teammate’s vagina a second time in long, slow motion. She placed her large, flat tongue on Velvet’s sex again, the tip digging into the woman’s entry, and repeated the act of running her tongue up over the Faunus’ labia and ending with a long pass of the wet muscle over her clitoris and its hood.

Within seconds, Coco established a slow, steady pattern. Velvet moaned out as she continued to play with her right breast, her left hand reaching out, grabbing her left rabbit ear and dragging it down against the left side of her face. Her one visible eye, gazing downward, was wide and wild with lust.

Each dip of the first third of her tongue into Velvet’s opening graced Coco with the sensual taste of her partner. To her mind, it had been too long since she had known the taste of a woman. Indeed, Coco enjoyed giving oral sex from a position of control; she relished the taste, the shivers, the gasps and the moans of her partners and Velvet’s were no exception.

If anything, Velvet’s were all the more sweet. In spite of her good-natured teasing, the Human cared very much for the Faunus as a friend and now, she would care for her as a lover. The reality of the situation, that she was engaging in sex with Velvet, made her own vagina grow hotter with want.

In spite of her own desires, the Human did not rush her sensual work. Coco took her time running her large, long tongue over Velvet’s womanhood and giving the Faunus sensations and pleasure she had very evidently never known and, perhaps, never imagined. Nearly two minutes passed, Coco working diligently to slowly, carefully build her teammate’s pleasure over time. Each pass of her tongue drew another shudder or moan.

Velvet’s right thumb and forefinger pinched her right nipple as her left hand released her rabbit ear. She brought her left hand down and moved towards her clitoris, evidently eager to speed up the process of finishing herself off. It seemed the Human’s tactic was paying off, but she did not want the Faunus to finish herself. Coco wanted to be the one who brought Velvet to climax.

The Human released Velvet’s hip and grabbed the woman’s left hand in her right, pulling it outward and planting it atop her head. She felt Velvet’s fingers thread through her wet hair and gently force her face into the Faunus’ womanhood.

Coco changed tacts, ceasing her long, slow upward licks and pushing her mouth to Velvet’s opening. Her tongue pushed into the Faunus’ vaginal entry as her right hand pressed against her partner’s inverted triangle of trimmed pubic hair. Coco began rubbing the side of her thumb over Velvet’s clitoris as she slipped her tongue in and out, enjoying her teammate’s taste as natural lubricant began to slowly coat the inside of her mouth.

If Velvet wanted more stimulation, Coco would give her just that. She set about fucking her partner with her tongue.

The Human noted a bit of resistance against her tongue as it pushed inward and realized the flesh she was coming against was Velvet’s intact virginity. She felt her lust-filled heart lighten, realizing that, quite possibly, her tongue was first object to enter the Faunus in a sexual manner. Coco continued looking up between Velvet’s breasts into the woman’s slowly narrowing eyes, the Faunus gasps and moans growing louder and more frequent.

She could break her partner’s hymen if she was too vigorous and Coco did not wish to do so. While the taste of blood would not have stayed her willingness to pleasure Velvet, she wanted to see if she could preserve that bit of flesh to keep her partner from pain.

Nothing in the world would make Coco hurt Velvet in that moment. Of all the sights, sounds, smells and tastes, nothing compared to Coco’s red face and her lust-filled eyes staring down. The Human had a captive audience and intended to perform. She fought the urge to pleasure herself, focusing fully on delivering on her promise of the best orgasm she could offer in the moment.

As she continued to softly fuck Velvet with her tongue Coco felt the woman’s grasp tightening on her hair, forcing her further into her vagina. The Human hummed around her tongue as she began to swirl it about within her partner slowly, her thumb flicking over the woman’s clitoris faster and with more pressure.

The change in Velvet was immediate. She flattened against the wall, her rabbit ears falling floppy at the sides of her face as redness filled her cheeks and upper chest. Coco moved her tongue faster, if mindfully, as her thumb began to roll Velvet’s pink button against her index finger. The Faunus broke eye contact with Coco as her chest began to heave and her belly quake, her brown eyes staring at the steamy, frosted glass door with large pupils.

A small groan left her partner, followed by a sharp gasp and a shudder that rocked her body. Velvet let out a primal, lustful moan that cut out into another gasp as she began shaking more violently, her legs shivering. Coco could feel her partner’s vaginal canal tightening around her tongue and more feminine fluid of a slightly stronger flavor running into her mouth.

Coco hummed in delight at the taste, realizing Velvet’s orgasm had begun.

A sharp, high pitched scream left Velvet’s lips as her eyes seemed to flicker, her lips remaining parted as the noise faded. “Oh! Oh Fuck! Oh! Fuck!”

Velvet rocked violently, forcing Coco’s face fully into her womanhood, almost grinding the Human’s head against her crotch as he let out a long, loud moan. This was not the first time a woman had slammed Coco’s face into her vagina and it would likely not be the last. The Human merely continued her assault, wanting nothing more than to carry Velvet through her orgasm.

“Fuck! Fuck! Oh! Fucking yes!! Yes!”

Coco did not relent on Velvet’s womanhood, her left hand moving back to the Faunus’ right buttcheek and digging in once more, nails first. The feeling of satisfaction was wonderful and her nose and jaw hurt a little, but she would not quit until Velvet came fully down from her climax.

“ **OH BLOODY FUCK!!** ”

The Faunus began to shake all over, her right hand falling from her breast and grabbing onto Coco’s shoulder, seemingly allowing the woman to brace herself from falling. More thick fluid filled the Human’s mouth, Velvet’s vagina generous in slaking Coco’s thirst for feminine cum.

Velvet’s breathing grew louder and labored, her exhales lewd moans and her inhales sharp gasps. The Human could feel the Faunus’ legs shaking as she continued to ride the wave of pleasure, the woman in danger of falling. Coco brought her left hand around Velvet’s body, planted her palm flat against her and slid it up, pinning the Faunus to the wall with her hand firmly against her sternum.

“Coco! C-Coco… Coco,” Velvet whined out, her gaze downward as her mouth hung open. “ _Oh Coco... Co-cooooh!_ ”

The Faunus was pleading for something with wild eyes and breathless words. If it was for the sensation to stop, Coco would not abide. More likely, to the Human’s mind and experience, Velvet wanted the pleasure to last as long as possible.

The Human continued her oral assault, not entertaining the slightest notion of pulling back and bringing Velvet’s orgasm to a premature end. Slowly, however, the Faunus began to go limp. Within another ten seconds, Velvet’s moans quieted down and the flow of vaginal lubricant slowed.

Still, it was likely the longest ninety seconds of Velvet’s life.

Coco slowly pulled her head back with no resistance from the hand on her head or shoulder. She ran her white-stained tongue upward within the furrow between Velvet’s labia and over her clitoris. The Human slowly stood, Velvet’s hands falling from her body and resting against the tile wall as her chest heaved, her reddish-pink nipples slowly fading from erection. She could feel the Faunus’ heart pounding beneath her left palm.

The Human returned to her full height, looking down at Velvet, one of the Faunus’ pubic hairs slowly sliding from the side of her nose and down her closed lips before washing away. Velvet’s eyes were narrow, her face, upper chest and ‘Human’ ears deeply red as her rabbit ears remained completely limp at the sides of her head.

Coco smiled at Velvet, took up the woman’s chin in her right hand and moved in. The Faunus opened her mouth weakly to kiss the Human, only for Coco to squeeze her index finger and thumb to force the woman’s mouth open wider. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue towards Velvet’s parted lips. Saliva, thickened and white with feminine cum, slid slowly from her tongue and into Velvet’s mouth.

The Faunus whimpered and shuddered as the mixture of bodily fluids ran from Coco to her. The Human moved in after a few seconds and kissed her partner, using her tongue to coat the interior of Velvet’s mouth with a mixture of their spit and the Faunus' own female ejaculant.

Coco pulled back after thirty seconds and gazed down at Velvet again, her expression smug and her eyes filled with confidence as she swallowed what she had kept for herself and smiled.

“Are you in there, bun-bun?”

A pitiful, dumbfounded noise escaped Velvet’s parted lips, some of her own lubricant at the edge of her mouth.

“Better than doing it yourself with your hand or grinding on a pillow, huh darling?”

Velvet nodded dumbly.

" _Swallow my spit and your girl cum._ "

Velvet swallowed, heeding the command without question or delay.

Coco smirked, understanding such an climax as Velvet enjoyed left her in a state of easy suggestion. “You’re pretty fucked up now, huh?"

The Faunus gave another simple nod.

"That’s what a _real_ orgasm is like, darling. They leave you fucked up.”

The Faunus managed a noise Coco construed to be affirmation. It fed her ego greatly to see a woman reduced to such a state thanks to her efforts and skill. Coco basked in self-satisfaction and smiled wide. She quickly realized, however, that she had likely rendered her partner unable to return the favor. It did not upset her in the least. It was not the first time she did too well giving out the pleasure and Coco suspected it would not be the last.

She had a habit of prioritizing her sexual partner’s pleasure over her own. As it was, Coco drew more enjoyment from seeing her sex partners pleasured than receiving it herself. There was also something she found deeply enjoyable about verbally sporting with her partners and giving them simple commands once their minds were momentarily reduced to simple functions and a strong willingness to do as told.

Velvet began to tip over, Coco stopping the woman from falling.

“Oh dear. I think I may have _broke my bunny._ ”

“Yesh.”

Coco looked upon her warmly, grabbing up Velvet’s head gently and resting it on her chest instead of against the hard tile of the wall. She rubbed the back of the Faunus head and softly licked one of her floppy rabbit ears, offering the Faunus affection and comfort. The time for banter and stroking her ego was over. Now it was time to care for her partner and coax her back into the real world.

“I’ll hold you.” Coco gave a thought to her aching womanhood, but decided it simply was not to be. “You don’t have to do anything for me, Velvet. It’s okay. I’m very happy for you.”

Velvet whimpered softly. Coco felt the Faunus’ hand reach between her thighs and absentmindedly stroke her swollen sex. The Human sighed in faint pleasure, knowing Velvet, in spite of her disheveled state, was willing in not necessarily able.

Still, if there was a will, she would offer a way. Coco glanced at the shower wand on the wall and smirked.

“You want to do me now?”

The Faunus nodded, still resting her head against the Human’s chest. “Um-hmm.”

“Okay,” Coco whispered, having already adjusted her expectations, but nonetheless impressed with Velvet’s unwillingness to not reciprocate. She reached over and turned a valve on the mounting assembly of the shower wand, the handheld shower head coming to life and quickly spraying warm water.

She plucked the shower wand from the mount and brought it behind Velvet’s head. Coco removed her left hand from her partner’s head momentarily and changed the setting of the shower wand to her favorite. The Human was very much aroused and mentally had made much of the trip up the mountain to her climax. All she needed was some intense physical stimulation to take the last few steps.

The loud, stuttering and hissing streams of the shower wand’s ‘massage’ setting was exactly the right tool for the job. Coco knew she would not last more than a couple of minutes under its almost stinging, constant assault. The mere thought of putting it to her womanhood took her a little closer to finishing.

“Velvet,” Coco whispered as she moved the wand between them, the water spraying her flat belly and forcing it to reflexively quake. “Hold this just off my pussy. I won’t last long.”

“Okay,” Velvet whispered, taking the shower wand weakly in hand.

As instructed, the Faunus moved the wand lower and held it under and just away from Coco’s vagina. The Human jolted and gasped immediately as the warm, rushing water impacted her needy sex and washed over it.

“Guh… oh… oh fuck,” Coco whispered, grabbing back onto Velvet’s hair and pushing her face into her chest. Her right hand pushed against the wall and steadied her as her body began to quiver.

The merciless, biting spray of the shower wand quickened the Human’s breath. She clenched her teeth and groaned Coco realized she underestimated how aroused and close she was due to her mental state and overestimated how long she would last against the stinging, digging force of the warm water. Even as the haze of lust grew stronger and began to consume her mind, Coco knew exactly who to thank for the pleasure literally washing over her vagina.

“Oh… Velvet… Velvet...”

The Faunus’ rabbit ears began to perk slightly. She shifted against Coco’s body and pulled back, only to lower her head. The Human glanced down in time to feel the warmth of a mouth on her left nipple. She gasped as Velvet’s tongue flicked over her barbell piercing, sending a jolt of pleasure through her breast and down her body into her vagina.

“ _How did you guess?_ ” Coco asked in a groaning whisper.

Velvet’s tongue flicked over the stainless steel piercing again, sending another jolt from her sensitive pink nipple. The piercings were likely a dead giveaway to the Faunus that the Human enjoyed having her nipples played with. Indeed, having them receive some attention was rapidly driving Coco to the edge.

The Faunus’ left hand came up and moved across Coco’s right nipple before gently grabbing onto the breast and squeezing it as a finger ficked over the pierced nub. She let out a long moan as the water continued its unrelenting attack upon her while Velvet worked both her nipples. Water splashed down from between Coco’s legs onto the tile floor as the shower wand did its wonderful work.

“Yeah… fuck… **fuck** ,” the Human managed through clenched teeth. She felt Velvet's teeth gently close around the balls of the barbell though her left nipple. The Faunus gave the piercing a soft tug, Coco’s eyes widening as the pain quickly turned to pleasure.

“Oh! Oh fuck yeah!” Coco gasped and began breathing rapidly, grabbing on tighter to Velvet’s hair and holding on as she kept her right hand against the wall. She steadied herself as her legs began to quake.

Unlike Velvet, Coco was not one to hold out long against pleasure. When her libido did occasionally rise, it was quick to be satiated when it came to physical indulgence. Within a minute of constant pleasure, upon the second suckling tug of Velvet’s mouth on her left nipple piercing, the Human let out a low, long moan and began to shake.

Velvet took her left hand from Coco’s breast and wrapped it under the woman’s right arm, weakly offering some stability. The Human stared at the wall with wide brown eyes and her mouth open as gasps and half-moans escaped her. The sensation of orgasmic pleasure spread from her loins and chest like electricity to all corners of her body.

The Human let out a few gasps and then a satisfied mixture of a groan and a moan. Coco’s mouth opened wide and she exhaled as her orgasm quickly passed like a speeding car in the night. She took a couple of deep breathes and reasserted her footing, staying upright.

“Whew, that… that was pretty good.”

Coco pat Velvet on the back with her right hand and the Faunus leaned back from her chest, seemingly confused as she moved the shower wand aside. The Human took the wand in her right hand and held it facing away. She smiled at Velvet, realizing what was likely on her partner’s mind.

“It has a short fuse when I can get it to light at all,” Coco affirmed. “I pierced my nipples years ago and always wear the piercings just so the rubbing of my clothing and sheets has a better chance of turning me on. It helps, but not much. I haven’t cum in six weeks, but that was good, darling.”

“I did okay?” the Faunus asked in an earnest whisper, still evidently a bit woozy from her powerful orgasm and perhaps a bit self-conscious in the very obvious gulf between levels of pleasure enjoyed.

Coco smiled wide, ruffing Velvet’s hair and rabbit ears. She was jealous of how much more impacted Velvet was, but not upset over it. This was simply the reality of the side effects of Nolan’s Syndrome. Coco had learned to accept it.

“It was very good. Thank you, Velvet.”

Velvet smiled at Coco with a dreamy look in her dimmed brown eyes. “You were _amazing_ …”

The Faunus slipped, Coco releasing the shower wand and catching her. She pinned her against the wall quickly, Velvet’s breathing picking up for a moment. She looked into the Human’s eyes, apparently dizzy.

Coco could not help but enjoy the ego stroke and admire her work. Velvet was unable to stand. The Human mentally pat herself on the back. She leaned in and pecked Velvet on the lips.

“Well, what do you want to do now, darling?”

“Once my mind turns back on,” Velvet whispered, “can we have breakfast? I’m hungry.”

Coco smirked, realizing she was a bit hungry too. “I think I can arrange something.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, sometimes I end up working on projects I did not expect to... hope you all enjoy. This will be updated as I please and when I find time to work on it.


End file.
